Misterio de las rosas
by Chirly19
Summary: despues de dos años algunos viejos amigos se vuelven a encontrar pero de una forma muy extraña y peligrosa  soy mala para resumenes mejor lean y despues arreglo detalles : ..
1. Misterio de las rosas capitulo 1

**Aki-nee.19: tengo nueva historia esta vez mas seria y con mis personajes preferidos! y tambien parejas! gracias a mi nuevo metodo de escritura podré actualizar mas seguido y creo que voy a utilizarlo con otros fics que tengo atrasados... por ahora espero les guste y review**

**todos los personajes tienen un punto de vista**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece <strong>

_**Misterios de las rosas**_

Cierto día y muy temprano, un chico pelirrojo bajaba rápidamente las escaleras llevaba una maleta en su mano y lucia muy entusiasmado

**PV hiroto**

Hace unos días recibí una carta anónima donde me invitaban a pasar las vacaciones en una bella isla al otro lado del mundo.

Le mostré la invitación a mi hermana para que confirmara si era seguro y no algo falso

No sabía que me esperaba por allá pero cuando me enteré de que algunos viejos amigos estarían allá decidí empacar mi ropa e irme lo más pronto posible.

..

En otra parte de la ciudad una jovencita peliazul organizaba sus pertenencias, cuando su hermano entra a la habitación quien no lucia muy feliz del viejaque haría su hermana y sin él. Pero por otro lado quería que ella fuera por si misma

-haruna- lellama brindándole una grata sonrisa

-hermano ya estoy lista! – dice sosteniendo su maleta (llevaba un vestido sensillo color verde esmeralda y unas botas negras)

-te deseo lo mejor en este viaje

-si! – asiente con la cabeza y le da un beso en la mejilla a su hermano haciendo que este se sonroje y ria con torpeza

-estaré en contacto contigo kido, te quiero

- y yo atí cuídate mucho

La chica sale de su casa en dirección al aeropuerto, cuando llego se llevo una sorpresa

-fubuki! – lo saluda corriendo hacia él

-hola! – saluda sonriente como siempre – tu también fuiste invitada?

-si me pregunto quien mas vendrá

**PV Haruna**

Estoy tan emocionanda no sería la única que iria, lo supe cuando vi a fubuki había cambiado mucho desde entonces a decir verdad me llamó la atención un poco y no dejaba de verlo.

De pronto escucho la voz de alguien conocido, mire hacia atrás y venia hiroto arrastrando su maleta

-hiroto? – me dije sin creerlo

- si es! – afirma fubuki y ambos vamos a saludarle, él nos recibe muy amigable

-no me digan que ustedes iran?

-s i! – respondo de inmediato

Valla dichosa yo entre estos dos guapos chicos, no sé porque antes no me atraían y ahora me sonrojo con solo verlos.

**PV HIROTO**

Esperamos un rato más hasta que anunciaron el vuelo y fuimos de inmediato al avión, solo eramos los 3 tal vez el resto se había adelantado o quien sabe

El vuelo prometia ser largo asi que nos mantuvimos entretenidos hablando de nuestras vidas después de el torneo.

Era agradable estar hay incluso mi atención se centro en la peliazul a la cual nunca me había fijado en lo bella que es.

-hiro-kun! Como esta tu hermana? – me pregunta ella sonriente o era una simple excusa para hablarme respondí de igual forma y seguimos la conversación tanto que fubuki se quedó dormido a decir verdad éramos haruna y yo los únicos despiertos.

-parece que es hora de dormir –dice ella sacando una almohada

-si –guardamos silencio hasta quedarnos dormidos.

**PV Haruna**

Desperte y cuando lo hice fubuki y hiroto me miraban extraño no sabia que era, cuando me di cuenta que estaba sobre las piernas de hiroto, como rayos me quede asi?

Me levante rápido y sonrojada – eh lo siento

-descuida

A los pocos minutos llegamos y nos recogio una limosina, esta nos llevó casi por toda la isla una hora mas y finalmente llegamos a donde era.

-increible! – exclamamos al ver la hermosa casa en donde nos quedaríamos por un mes

**PV fubuki**

Bajamos de la limosina y nos quedamos frente a la casa de pronto alguien abre la puerta era una chica que inmediatamente reconocí, una amiga que había conocido hace años.

-Hanako! –exclame y voy hacia ella abrazándola, hiroto y haruna se me quedaron viendo y yo de inmediato la dejo de abrazar.

Mire sus ojos y me di cuenta de que parecían distantes como si no fuera ella, como si algo o alguien mas la estuviera controlando

-por favor pasen – dice ella inexpresivamente hasta su voz era diferente como si no me reconociera como si no estuviera feliz de verme. Ella era muy alegre y divertida por eso me parecio extraña su actitud.

**PV Hiroto**

parece que Fubuki conocía a esta chica pero ella no a él.

Seguimos a la chica que nisiquiera se presento solo sabíamos que se llamaba Hanako porque fubuki lo grito.

Era una casa sumamente hermosa, lujosa había candelabros y una enorme escalera mire hacia arriba donde habían varias puertas y pude ver que cada una tenia el nombre de nosotros, fubuki, haruna,…

-queen? Quien era? No pude ver que mas decían en las otras porque pasamos a otra habitación -queen – dije en voz baja trataba de recordar quien era o a quien podría referirse

-que dices hiroto?-haruna me pregunta sacándome de mis pensamientos

-no es nada le respondo

Finalmente salimos al patio trasero, era un inmeso jardín lleno de rosas blancas, azules, rojas y rosas, había también margaritas me pregunte quien vivía aquí, alo lejos vimos un kiosko y dentro de este mas personas que apenas reconocí al acercarme más

-hey! Midorikawa! Tachimukai! – los salude a ambos me alegre de ver a mi mejor amigo.

Me di cuenta de que había alguien mas

-no vas a saludar reina! – dice midorikawa con algo de gracia

-reina? Esperen queen! Ulvda! – grito después de pensarlo los demás me ven como si fuera tonto.

Ella estaba cruzada de brazos y no podía negar que estaba cambiadísima. (ahora tenia el cabello corto hasta los hombros)

Se acerco a saludar no precisamente con afecto aunque lo hubiese preferido así

**PV midorikawa**

Ahora si estábamos todos, viejos amigos nos reencontramos pero porque solo nosotros?

Nos sentamos alrededor en las cómodas mecedoras que estaban en el kiosco y unos sirvientes de trajes muy elegantes llevaron nuestras maletas. La chica que estaba allí la tal makoto,, nakomo, hanako como sea ya se había ido.

Esperamos a no se quien, la verdad eso no importaba estaba disfruntando de estar con mis amigos también de la presencia de la hermosa Ulvida, me había interesado desde que nos seleccionaron para jugar como el instituto alíen; pero nunca me atreví a derigirle la palabra su actitud fría y como si fuera a matar a alguien con esa mirada, no me iba a arriesgar. Me sorprendia como Hiroto se atrevia a burlarla y desafiarla tal vez debería hacer lo mismo.

Pasamos lo que quedaba de la tarde hay y nadie vino a recibirnos. Hanako regreso y nos llevo a nuestras habitaciones.

(de izquierda a derecha estaban, la primera era para ulvida luego venia haruna, fubuki, hiroto, mido y la ultima de tachimukai)

..

**PV haruna**

Estaba tan cansada por el viaje, cuando entre al cuarto me tire e la suave cama nisiquiera me puse la pijama asi que me quede con la misma ropa.

Empeze a cerrar mis ojos, se sentían pesados y cansados tanto asi que me daba flojera ir a apagar la lámpara.

Escuche un ruido y me desperté de inmediato, me asuste un poco y mire el armario me dio la impresión de que había algo o alguien allí, me levante y fui hacia este lo abri y no había nada, completamente vacío.

-haruna

-ah! – pego un brinco al oir que me llamaban del otro lado de la puerta, estaba tan asustada que cualquier ruido me alertaba

-puedo pasar? – era tachimukai lo reconocí por la voz, le abrí la puerta –hey tachimukai ocurre algo?

-eh bueno es que ya esta oscuro y no quiero bajar solo – reí cuando dijo eso, le tiene miedo a la oscuridad?, él se sonrojo al verme reir

-lo que pasa es que le pedi a midorikawa y ya estaba dormido y a fubuki no quizo y vine a ver si me acompañas

-jeje esta bien

Si que estaba oscuro allá abajo tomamos una linterna y mientras bajábamos tachimukai no me quería soltar del brazo

-me haras caer tachi-kun – le digo amablemente

-eh lo siento

Fuimos a la cocina y preferimos no encender la luz para que nadie se despertara

**PV tachimukai**

En realidad no le dije la verdad a haruna solo fui con ella porque me agrada y quieria conocerla mas, abrí la nevera y saque la jarra de agua mientras ella sostenia el vaso de vidrio

-que hacen! – alguien enciende la luz y nos asustamos, dejo caer la jarra y haruna grita dejando caer el vaso.

Giramos a ver quien era y resulto ser Hanako

-eh hanako lo que pasa es que..

Interrumpi a haruna – venimos por un poco de agua

-sequen esto y regresen a sus habitaciones- dice muy seria

-eh si – hanako se va y voy por un pañuelo para secar

-aauh – haruna se queja y me acerco a ver que le ocurrio, se había lastimado su mano con un pedazo de vidrio

-haruna debiste dejarme esto a mi – le digo, ella sonríe como soportando el dolor

La llevo a limpiarse al fregadero no era muy profunda su herida pero cada vez que limpiaba salía mas sangre, ella lucia muy palida y me preocupó

-te sientes bien?

-porque no deja de salir –dice con cierta ternura e infantilmente eso era le teme a la sangre.

-no mires – coloco la mano frente a sus ojos, algo tonto pero funcionaba porque ella reia ante eso.

-gracias tachimukai – bendo su mano con una gasa que había encontrado en una de las gavetas

-fue mi culpa no debí pedirte venir

-oh no tranquilo anda terminemos aquí

Limpiamos y regresamos a nuestras habitaciones a dormir tranquilamente hasta mañana.

..

* * *

><p><strong>ok les resultara raro ese emparejamiento de hiroto y haruna pero en realidad eso no va a pasar! jamaass! :P jajaja solo es alguito que sirve para lo que viene <strong>**después juju **

**ahora.. que les parecio? sera que continuo? sera que no?**

**hasta pronto! **


	2. Misterio de las rosas capitulo 2

**todos los personajes tienen un punto de vista**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece <strong>

_**Misterios de las rosas**_

**PV hiroto**

Me desperté muy tarde vi el reloj de mesa y mostraba las 10 de la mañana ¿tanto dormí?

Como no hacerlo estaba sumamente agotado, me bañe y baje al comedor.

Estaba haruna, midorikawa y fubuki desayunando

-buenos días hiroto! – me saluda haruna

-hola haruna – me siento a su lado y la miro, una chica linda y me estaba empezando a gustar

-que te paso? – le pregunto al ver su mano vendada, me acerco y levanto su mano con cuidado

-eh me corte con unos vidrios pero no es nada

-no es nada? Como te hiciste esto? – le sigo preguntando preocupado

-estuve recogiendo unos vidrios y me lastime sin querer – me responde y sonríe – tachimukai me ayudo y hoy muy temprano me llevo con hanako para que me curara

Tachimukai? Porque él! Acaso pasó algo? Espera estoy celoso?

-hum que rico desayuno – dice midorikawa llamando mi atención puesto que estaba tan concentrado con haruna que me olvide que habían más personas allí

-y ustedes que tal la primera noche aquí? – les dije

-hum saben escuche algunos ruidos – dice fubuki

-yo no, dormí toda la noche – dice midorikawa

-yo escuche algo antes de quedarme dormida

**PV fubuki**

Osea que no fui el único que oyó un ruido extraño en la noche

-dime haruna sabes algo mas? – le pregunto interesado

-eh pues no cuando oí el ruido creí que venia del armario pero no había nada

Esto esta muy extraño, primero una invitación anónima, luego hanako luciendo extraña, ningún dueño se ha presentado y ruidos en la noche, esto es un misterio y creo que soy el único que se daba cuenta.

-oigan no traten de asustarme – dice midorikawa, en eso Hanako entra al comedor traía consigo un plato de comida

-buenos días Hanako – le saludo amable pero ella parece que me ignora

Luego de irse entra ulvida y se sienta a comer ni siquiera tiene la molestia de saludar.

-ulvida hola – le saluda midorikawa pero igual no le responde, no me agrada para nada esa chica.

Lleve mi plato a la cocina, estaba Hanako recostada a la mesa como dormida

-Hanako – muevo su hombro –Hey Hanako – ella levanta la vista y ve extraño

-Fubuki? Que haces aquí? – pregunta ella como si no me hubiera visto antes –donde estoy? – mira a todos lados

-pues Hanako algunos estamos pasando vacaciones aquí no recuerdas

-no sé de que hablas

Ella parecía otra persona ahora, como era normalmente, mis sospechas de que ocurria algo eran comprobadas. Ayude a Hanako a levantarse de la silla puesto que estaba muy devil

-quiero dormir- dice ella

-claro te llevaré a tu habitación

-tengo habitación? – rio y la acompaño hasta su cuarto donde la dejo dormir.

Salgo y encuentro a tachimukai

-hum con que Hanako..

-no es lo que crees, solo la llevó a su cuarto

Tal vez los otros no estaban interesados en este misterio pero si quería resolver esto necesitaría ayuda

-tachimukai quiero preguntarte algo

-dime que

- pienso que algo extraño esta ocurriendo en esta casa

-tienes razón que haras

-quiero descubrir que ocurre me ayudaras?

-humm si podría resultar divertido

**PV ulvida**

Después de tomar ese desayuno salí un rato al patio realmente estaba huyendo de todos no quería nada con nadie aunque hiroto y midorikawa eran mas allegados a mí, no quería estar ni hablar con ellos.

Me sente en el pasto cerca de las rosas blancas pensaba solo en quedarme hay hasta el atardecer pero no podía ni concentrarme tenia trabajo que hacer algo secreto.

-reinaa! – diablos era midorikawa y a q-uien desde que llegué a querido hablarme

-no me llames reina

-hum porque

Y lo que faltaba que se sentara a mi lado – simplemente no digas asi, solo ulvida

-ok –y que hace-s por –aquí

-que te importa – no es que me callera mal sino que como había dicho, no quiero establecer amistades aquí

Ulvida eh y – seguía insistiendo que más daba que prestarle atención

-si? – le digo forzando una sonrisa

-paseemos un rato

-bueno – me levanto sin animos y camino a su lado, de repente me acorde de algo

-porque me hablas? – le pregunte –tu y yo nunca fuimos buenos amigos

-ah es que eh me pareces una chica interesante y muy linda

Cielos le gusto oírle decir eso era suficiente para sonreírle auntenticamente – gracias mido que tierno! – pellisco su mejilla y me alejo en dirección a la casa, entro y voy a mi cuarto para encerrarme allí y hacer algo más.

**PV Midorikawa**

Tierno! No quiero ser tierno quiero ser mas rebelde, mas directo, serio como hiroto, bueno no, pero viéndolo por otro lado me ha sonreído y le gustan los chicos como yo.

Segui caminando hasta la parte trasera de la casa donde veo a tachimukai y a fubuki agachados y viendo por una ventana

-que ven?

-alli en el sotano hay algo raro – dice fubuki señalando

-yo veo – me agacho también y vemos por la pequeña ventana

Ese cuarto si que estaba oscuro, solo podía ver unas sillas viejas y latas de pinturas

-aah! – gritamos los tres poniéndonos de pie ya que una rata pasó por el otro lado de la ventana

-saben sigan con su juego yo me borro – y antes de irme – ah! Saben donde esta hiroto?

-eh creo que salio a pasear con Haruna – responde sin interés contrario a tachimukai que se pone como celosos, valla si hiroto se puso de coqueton.

**Pv tachimukai**

Que haruna y hiroto! Desde cuando pasan juntos? Que yo sepa nunca fueron amigos y ahora misteriosamente se llevan muy bien?

-busquemolos – le digo a midorikawa

-tachimukai estamos investigando – dice fubuki

-eso después – le responde alejándome

-si ves tras haruna – me dice entre risas

-vamos pues

Midorikawa y yo los buscamos afuera, no estaban, tampoco adentro, donde rayos se había metido? Esto ya no me estaba gustando, nos quedamos en el kiosko hasta que se me ocurrio en donde podían estar.

-midorikawa vamos al arroyo!

-que arroyo?

-detrás de los arboles hay uno, lo vi esta mañana cuando desperté

-ok ve tu – lleva sus manos a la nuca recostándose lo mas de relajado

Frunci en ceño y voy solo al arroyo esperando que estuvieran allí. El arroyo no estaba muy lejos por lo que no tarde mucho efectivamente tenia razón Haruna y Hiroto estaban allí, sentandos en unas rocas y charlando. Seria imprudente interrumpir pero en este caso no

-haruna, hiroto! – me acerque saludándolos

-tachimukai hola, ven acompáñanos

/los tres se quedan hay un largo rato hablando pero la tensión de rivalidad comenzaba a notarse, las miradas lo podían decir todo

**Pv hiroto**

-porque no regresamos ya – le propuse y nos levantamos, mientras íbamos caminando pensaba en el hecho de que tachimukai estuviera hay, quería la atención de haruna y parecía que todo lo que decía lo refutaba solo para hacerme ver como un tonto.

Decidi dejarlos solos y fui a mi habitación, antes de entrar vi cerrar la puerta del cuarto de ulvida y fui a ver si estaba bien solo curiosidad

Toque la puerta pero esta se abre por si sola, mire y no había nadie seria mi imaginación? Juro que vi a alguien cerrar esta puerta tal vez ulvida estuviera en el baño

-yagami! – le llamo a ver si me responde de pronto sale rápido del baño y nerviosa

-hey hiroto que haces tu aquí – pregunta calmándose un poco a la vez como si ocultara algo.

-eh yo solo

-fuera, fuera – ni me deja terminar y ya me estaba empujando, me negaba a salir quería saber que ocultaba

-porque tanto misterio eh?

-misterio? Claro que no! Anda sal!

De todas formas seguía misteriosa pero me gusta molestarla asi que cruce mis brazos poniendo oposición – no saldré hasta que me digas!

-ah! Sal ahora! – me grita

-no

- ah! No me desesperes o veras- Rei por su actitud ya me espera eso sus gritos, la fría mirada y aparentando ser una chica rebelde – esta bien – suspira calmándose – quieres saber?

-si

- bueno pues estaba en asuntos de mujeres, feliz

-oh disculpa con razón tu pésimo humor – reimos y termina por empujarme fuera de su cuarto, cierra la puerte fuerte que rápido cambia de actitud

-que te pasa? – le grite

-nada – responde del otro lado

-ah deben ser tus cambios de niña mala

-ya cállate Hiroto! – rio y vuelvo a mi habitación

**PV ulvida**

Cerre con fuerza y toco la puerta del baño para que así salieran mis cómplices

-que excusa tan pésima para que se valla – dice el peliblanco que tanto detesto, si suzuno

-pero funciono! – exclama el otro pelirrojo Nagumo en mi defensa, coloca su brazo alrededor, si ellos eran mis cómplices y teníamos planeado algo muy peligroso estamos unidos por una misma razón

-y ahora que ya están todos

-bueno ahora tienes que hacerte amiga de todos

-no quiero apenas y puedo fingir que me agradan Midorikawa y Hiroto

-tienes que hacerlo preciosa sabes que asi no funcionaria nuestro plan

-como sea pero ya deja de llamarme preciosa!

Simplemente me molesta aunque ahora ande con nagumo no me gusta ser muy cariñosa, ta bien como rayos termine con él! Larga historia

-que tan difícil puede ser ulvida

-jum es que

Ah no quieres herir a tus amiguitos

-ellos no son mis amigos!

-uh ya pues relájate

-si ya lo hare – ellos se van, realmente lo que era mi baño era solo un cuarto mas, ese que tenia acceso a otros cuartos como un pasadillo.

Al día siguiente fui en busca de Hanako para darle información, ella estaba hipnotizada no se como le hicieron nagumo y suzuno para encontrar a esta chica

-Hanako – toque a su puerta y no respondia asi que abri sin permiso – no es momento de dormir! – me acerco y la sacudo

...

Fubuki quizo ver si Hanako había despertado para buscar pistas a sus sospechas, vio a ulvida y se oculto rápidamente detrás del muro escuchando atento

-donde estoy? – pregunta Hanako muy devil

-hay no otra vez deshipnotizada –saca una cadena y la mueve – mira esto

-quien eres – pregunta igual de devil y viendo la cadena

-solo escucha y has lo que te pido

Fubuki se aleja después de escuchar eso

**Pv fubuki**

No entiendo que ocurre, porque ulvida le da órdenes a Hanako? Porque parece que la controla?

Baja rápidamente al comedor donde se encontraban la mayoría

-chicos tengo que decirles algo sobre ulvida

-que vas a inventar? – dice midorikawa creyéndome mentiroso

-veran – cuando iba a empezar a hablar alguien toca mi hombro era Hanako y como siempre lucia hipnotizada – Hanako – la tomo de sus hombros viéndola directamente – despierta! –

-oye dejala ya esta despierta no ves – se burla Tachimukai y rien, no me tomaban enserio y eso me molestaba.

-Por favor fubuki siéntate – dice ella y así lo hago pero aun había algo extraño – esperemos por los que faltan

-ah hiroto y ulvida? – pronuncia Midorikawa obviamente note su disgusto.

…

Ulvida salía de la habitación de hanako cosa extraña y estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando para Hiroto asi que la llama antes de bajar las escaleras.

-Reina

-Rayos no me llames asi! – se da vuelta ulvida y se da cuenta de que era Hiroto – eh disculpa

-ese no es tu cuarto

-ebvio

-que hacias hay?

-eh yo eh buscaba unos hum pendientes que le había prestado

-y desde cuando usas pendientes? – le pregunta cruzando los brazos y una sonrisa

-desde que tú te cortaste el cabello – rie en respuesta y pasa por su lado ignorándole

-espera – hiroto la sigue para atacarla con mas preguntas – y que opinas de mi corte

-quieres que te diga la verdad – se detiene cruzando los brazos

-dime

-es horrible – dice entre risas y corre bajando las escaleras

-jum tan divertida –murmura Hiroto y con sarcasmo mientras también baja las escaleras

..

-ya que están todos aquí les digo que hoy iremos a conocer un pueblo de la isla – dice Hanako siquiera mostrando algo de expresion

-al fin! – exclaman todos emociados

-si nos vemos en la entrada dentro de 25 minutos

-bien podemos ir a conocer la isla! –aplaude con diversión Haruna

* * *

><p><strong>uh ya saben quienes estan detras de esto pero que planearan esos tres?... quice colocar a ulvida del lado de los malos pero el tiempo dira de que lado se quedará<strong>

**gracias por los 3 primeros reviews! y hasta prontoo! **


	3. Misterio de las rosas capitulo 3

**aprovechando para actualizar ya que no tengo muchos trabajos que hacer n.n...supuestamente ¬¬...**

**ok ahora a leer**

***todos los personajes tienen un punto de vista**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Misterios de las rosas<strong>_

**Pv Hiroto**

Ya estaba listo para ir al pueblo, asi que fui directo a la salida, este día sería lo máximo planeaba pasarlo con Haruna no importa que, esta chica me tenia mal no sé si era por el momento pero había algo.

Llegó un auto y se estaciona frente a la entrada a los pocos minutos salen Fubuki, Haruna y Tachimukai

-Haruna – me acerque a ella – que linda estas – le digo con una sonrisa ella rie y en eso Tachimukai se entromete , desde cuando ha dejado de ser un timido.

-haruna los puestos!

-cierto!

Entran al auto al parecer ya habían planeado donde sentarse eso me molesto un poco y baje mi vista al suelo.

-adentro Hiroto! – me dice Midorikawa pasando por mi lado, solo le ignore pensando en lo estúpido que me sentía, Tachimukai es listo y se esta adelantando

-porque tan pensativo – escucho a Ulvida hablarme y la miro y como si fuera una diosa frente a mis ojos la chica estaba hermosa, ese cabello brillante y corto le daba un toque angelical como no me había fijado en ella antes, tal vez porque siempre me la pasaba en otros asuntos y solo la molestaba como mi amiga.

-Hiroto! – mueve su mano frente a mi

-ah si – agito mi cabeza para regresar de mis pensamientos

-anda subamos – me dice amablemente a diferencia de como me hablaba antes.

Paseamos un largo rato en el auto por la lejanía del pueblo.

Al llegar me di cuenta de que era un lugar muy agradable, habían ventas de comida, andenes muy espaciosos y con arboles alrededor

-juegos vamos! – grita Haruna y vamos todos tras ella

Eran un sitio de juegos de video, karaokes, un minigolf y otros

-A cantar? – dice Ulvida algo aburrida

-podria ser divertido – Haruna toma un micrófono y comienza a cantar.

**PV Ulvida**

Estaba fingiendo que la pasaba bien en realidad era aburrido escuchar cantar a esa niña no lo hacia tan mal pero que fastidio.

Además Nagumo y Suzuno me habían pedido que me ganara la confianza de Hiroto y Midorikawa o mas bien tratar de enamorarlos pero porque eso! Que no puede ser un plan normal.

-que piensas Reina – se acerca Midorikawa

-midorikawa que dije ¬¬

-ah si ulvida

-no pienso en nada, quieres ir a otro lado

-donde

-no se otro lugar los dos te parece?

-eh bueno

Salimos de allí sin que nadie lo notara caminamos por los alrededores hasta alejarnos

-tengo hambre – le digo a midorikawa

-igual yo, ven! – me toma de la mano como si no fuera nada y vamos a una tienda

-que quieres? – me pregunta

-ah no tienes que pagar por mi – sonrió tiernamente –pero quiero una papita, un jugo de mora – le digo rápidamente guiñando mi ojo

-no pides nada eh? ¬¬

-hum – solo estaba aprovechándome del pobre, me snete en una mesa a esperar que viniera

-pasandola bien – siento que alguien se sienta detrás de mí, supe que era Nagumo aunque tenia un buen disfraz eh que va solo un ridículo sombrero.

-que haces aquí? – le pregunto

-vigilando que todo ande bien – responde él

-vamos no estaras vigilándome a mí

-no, quiero asegurarme que cumplas con la misión

-ya deja de hablarme que hay viene – finjo una sonrisa en cuanto midorikawa se sienta dándome lo que había pedido

-gracias Mido-kun! Que bello eres!

-no que era tierno?

-tambien, me gustan los chicos como tú – le sonrio diciento tonterías y el se sonroja, luego de comer un poco fuimos a un juego que me había llamado la atención antes, sabia que Nagumo aun me seguía y quería hacerle enojar un rato.

-Mido-kun! – le grito lo más de cursi y envuelvo mi brazo con el de él, el cual se sonroja y sonríe, era fácil engañar a midorikawa

Llegamos al sitio donde el animador de inmediato nos reta

-vamos! Diez itentos y se llevan un prmeio!

-anda mido-kun! Hazlo!

-será fácil – dice presumiendo y falla en 6 intentos, mientras lo hacia me burlaba de él, era muy divertido

-esta vez si! – lanza y lo logra al fin

-si! – grita y lo abrazo saltando, cuando me di cuenta estaban Nagumo y Suzuno viéndome fijamente asi que me aleje un poco de él.

-aquí tiene – el animador le entrega el premio

-ulvida ten! – midorikawa me da el premio que era como típico de un juego un osito de peluche.

-que lindo! – le responde fingiendo para no menospreciarlo

…...

-saben donde se metieron Midorikawa y Ulvida? – pregunta Hanako

-noo – responde todos

-creo que se fueron no se a donde – dice Fubuki

-hay que buscarlos – salen en busca de ellos y a la vez se entretenían con los distintos lugares

..

**Pv haruna**

Que día mas agradable – pensaba, estaba con mis amigos disfrutando el rato me di cuenta de que Tachimukai y Hiroto estaban literalmente luchando por mi atención, yo solo les seguía la corriente

-Haruna para aca! – era una tienda de dulces y adoro los dulces

-hum se ven ricos – digo mirando el mostrados donde había todo tipo de dulces

-entremos – dice Hiroto abriendo la puerta

-claro vamos! – dice Tachimukai tomándome d ela muñeca y de paso hiroto también

-quiero caramelos duros de arequipe! – digo al tendero

-yo los pagare – dice Tachimukai

-Haruna – me llama Hiroto para ver otros dulces y al tiempo en que Tachimukai me llama del otro lado.

Eran como dos ciños y me daba gracias verlos, no paraba de reir con disimulo y creo que hasta ellos se preguntaban porque reia

-no puedo dividirme en dos! Solo soy una haruna – les digo a ambos y rien torpemente cayendo en cuenta de como se estaban comportando.

Salimos de la tienda después de comprar Fubuki Y hanako se perdieron de vista también como me pudieron dejar con estos dos.

-chicos creo que eh buscare sola – me aleje de ellos no quería que estuvieran luchando por mi atención además hay solo una persona que me gusta.

…

-Haruna – se doy vuelta y ve a Tachimukai que le seguía, Hiroto se había ido hacia otro lado -lo siento, creo que estoy portándome como un idiota – le dice bajando su vista

-no solo como un niño – le dice Haruna entre risas

-bueno es que tu... – se sonroja aun sin dejar de ver el suelo – eres una buena amiga – levanta su vista sonrojado –tu..me gustas – dice finalmente

Haruna sonríe, él es tan tierno y timido – hum no lo sabia esto es…

-es…

-increible Tachimukai, porque tu también me gustas!

-eh de..de verdad? Crei que... – piensa en que a Haruna le gustaba otra persona no se esperaba que también sintiese algo – te gustaba Hiroto es que te he visto muy apegada a él

-puuees… no me gusta tanto como tu – ambos rien y siguen caminando supuestamente buscando a Ulvida

-Entonces quieres salir conmigo?

-si claro!

**PV Haruna**

Tengo una cita! Que super! Nunca me habían invitado a una! – saltaba de emoción internamente.

Un rato después de una búsqueda fallida regresamos a la misma sala de juegos, estaba Fubuki, Hanako y Hiroto al parecer tampoco habían encontrado a nadie.

Hiroto me pedio que fuera con él a seguir buscando, acepte ir porque tenia que decirle la verdad

-y que te dijo Tachimukai – pregunta él

-eh bueno me invito a salir – le dije seriamente, él se da vuelta mirándome a los ojos, como me quede congelada en ese momento tiene una fría mirada a decir verdad.

…

-yo quiero invitarte a salir también – le dice rápidamente, Haruna abre los ojos en sorpresa sin saber que decirle

-por favor – repite Hiroto

-eh esta bien – le responde Haruna un tanto insegura y finjiendo una sonrisa

-Gracias Haruna, solo quiero que me conozcas y yo también a ti – la abraza así de repente

..

-Hiroto, Haruna – menciona Ulvida a Midorikawa con algo de sorpresa, ellos estaban del otro lado de la calle

-no sabias? A Hiroto le gusta Haruna – dice Midorikawa lo sabia muy bien pues son amigos

-le gusta? – dice Ulvida levantando una ceja sin creerlo aun.

-hum si creo

Frunce en ceño y le da la mano a Midorikawa, lo jala y cruzan la calle rápido

-hey! Hey! – Midorikawa intenta seguirle el paso

-hoola! – saluda Ulvida con sarcasmo, Hiroto y Haruna se separan viéndola

-Ulvida Midorikawa los hemos estado buscando – dice Haruna

-claro… buscándome – dice un tanto molesta y muy seria

-eh si

-y ustedes que? – pregunta Hiroto viendo sus manos pero con disimulo

-eh nosotros – comienza a hablar Midorikawa cuando Ulvida lo calla para responder ella.

-que te importa, ya vámonos – dice Ulvida pasando por el lado de Haruna golpeando su hombro con el suyo y siguen caminando

-mas despacio ulvida! – le dice Midorikawa mientras era obligado a caminar rápido.

-que le pasa? – pregunta Haruna cruzando los brazos molesta por el golpe, aunque fue solo un rose eso le daba rabia porque no tenia porque hacerlo.

-no sé – responde Hiroto sin ninguna expresión y viéndolos alejarse

Llega el atardecer y regresan a la casa

* * *

><p><strong>uuh si maas celoos! jeje<strong>

**gracias por leer y review**

**Matta nee!**


	4. Misterio de las rosas capitulo 4

***todos los personajes tienen un punto de vista**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Misterios de las rosas<strong>_

**PV Ulvida**

A la mañana siguiente desperté llevándome un gran susto

-Nagumo! – grito al verlo sentado en la cama y con un animal en sus manos, era un horrible gato odio los gatos desde pequeña les he temido y durante mi vida en el orfanato era la forma en que todos se burlaban de mi y me asustaban.

-saca ese animal de aquí!

-jeje es de suzuno lo compró ayer se llama Shiroi!

-no me importa aléjalo!

-ok – lo deja ir – buenos días reina – me da un beso

-que te dije de llamarme así

-si te quejas anda cámbiate que tenemos que hablar

-si como sea

Se va a su "guarida" la cual nunca he visto, Me baño, me visto y los espero sentada en la cama.

Entran después de unos minutos y otra vez con ese gato

-diablos alejen ese animal de mi vista! - les digo

-Suzuno vete – dice Nagumo bromeando y Suzuno le tira una mirada, Reímos los dos mientras Suzuno acariciaba a su gato orgullosamente.

-de acuerdo con lo de ayer – menciona Nagumo esta vez más serio.

-haber me siguieron! Que dice su libretica de investigadores

-veamos primero buen trabajo con Midorikawa pero parece que te estabas encariñando mucho – dice Nagumo

-eso no es… - no me dejan terminar y ya Nagumo seguía hablando

-si no estuviéramos hay hubieras seguido distraída – era como un acusatorio suspire y rodé mis ojos

-si hartan, algo mas?

-deja de creerte! Malcriada!

-no te metas Suzuno!

-no me grites o te echo el gato! – me grita y me quedo quieta con tal amenaza

-Idiota – murmuro

-bueno ya! – exclama Nagumo – solo no vuelvas a abrazarlo

-ah? – rio y cruzo los brazos viéndolo

-es encerio – dice él apartando su mirada

-ok, algo mas? – repito

-si parece que alguien está celosa – dice Suzuno sin soltar su gatito

-de...?

-vimos tu reacción cuando viste a Hiroto con la pequeña peliazul

-no estaba celosa! Saben que Hiroto no me cae bien!

-si bueno hablando de eso, ya tienes a Midorikawa ahora tienes que deshacerte de esa chica e ir tras Hiroto

-jum porque Hiroto? – pregunto curiosa él es difícil no puedo caerle seria al contrario yo caería

-Ulvida si es el más importante en nuestro plan –dice Suzuno , suspiro y me levanto para salir cuando iba a cerrar Nagumo detiene la puerta

-portate bien – me dice

- lo haré

-esta tarde vendrás conmigo

-si lo sé – le doy un beso y cierro despacio

-hey ulvida – abro los ojos y cierro la puerta de un golpe, me giro para ver a Hiroto quien fue el que me llamó, _rayos porque siempre es lo mismo! Otra vez casi me descubre._

-con quien hablabas?

-eh con nadie – trato de disimular un poco

**PV Hiroto**

Esta chica me olcuta algo _¿pero que_?, me aceruqe a ella viéndole enserio

-hablando sola, estas loca

-no estoy loca! Solo pensaba en voz alta!

-claro y porque cerraste así la puerta – le digo y ella suspira sin responderme

-ok, dime ahora andas con Midorikawa

-hey no te metas en mis asuntos!- Ahora me trataba diferente como si me odiara -ademas eso a ti que!

-tienes razón no me importa! Saldré con Haruna – le digo encogiéndome de hombros y dándome una vuelta para irme hacia abajo.

-idiota – la escucho decir en voz baja

-te oí – le digo volteándome un poco

-y que! tu no eres mayor que yo! – pasa por mi lado y me golpea del brazo apropósito, baja las escaleras muy arrogante

-si estas loca reina! – le digo para que escuche, ella me mira fríamente – no te tengo miedo puedes ahorrarte esa mirada

-callate!

-que me vas a matar con esa mirada? – sonrió molestándola como me encanta molestarla pero pésima idea me estaba buscando un lio con ella

-ah! Si desesperas Hiroto! Ya veras! – viene hacia mi y me doy vuelta para ir a mi cuarto

-jaja si ves estas demente Reina – me burlo diciendo su verdadero nombre sabia que no le gustaba porque en el orfanato se había vuelto una forma de molestarla.

Empujo la puerta para cerrar pero ella también empujaba del otro lado para abrir

-idiota! – empuja fuerte y me hace caer debido que ella también cae sobre mi

La miro y ambos nos sonrojamos, sinceramente estaba feliz de tenerla sobre mi, tanto que sonríe en ese momento, ella se levanta rápidamente y me patea en las costillas yéndose muy enojada.

-ahm – porque tiene que ser tan cruel

..

**PV Fubuki**

Iba de subida y ulvida venia bajando lucia molesta y algo avergonzada

-muevete – sin yo decirle nada me empuja y sigue caminando a prisa

-_y yo que le hice_ – me digo internamente, cuando pase por la habitación de Hiroto lo vi tirado en el suelo

-que te pasa – le pregunto

-ulvida me pateo muy fuerte

Evito reir pero igual no lo pude evitar era divertido –jeje que le hiciste

-nada – hace una mueca de dolor y se levanta, supongo que fue un buen golpe

-porque lo hizo

-porque me burle de ella y creo que anda metida en algo raro

-lo crees?

-si – al fin alguien más sospechaba

-Hiroto creo que venir aquí fue una trampa

-una trampa?

-si he notado que Hanako no es la misma y parece que ulvida la controla

-porque haría eso?

-no lo sé pero tengo que buscar mas pistas

-te ayudaré yo también quiero saber que oculta – salimos afuera donde estaban los demás

-miren chicos! Un gatito! – exclama Haruna sosteniendo un gato blanco, de donde había salido ese animal? - no es lindo?

-si – respondo y mire a Hanako estaba dormida en una mecedora se notaba muy cansada y como si su sueño le perturbara.

Luego mire a Ulvida y ella me lanza una mirada de pocos amigos desvie mi vista de ella y me fui de allí con Tachimukai para seguir con nuestro trabajo de detectives.

..

**PV Haruna**

Me encontré un gatito en la ventana de mi cuarto y lo lleve conmigo hasta le puse nombre Neko

-oye haruna – me llama Ulvida como algo raro que ella me hablara

-si

-primero suelta ese gato y sígueme

-eh claro, cuídalo Midorikawa – se lo doy y la sigo no sé porque ella me hablaba tal vez debería empezar a ser su amiga.

-Haruna te gusta alguien? – me pregunta ella cosa que me sorprende

-ah si

-ah y quien es – porque me preguntaba eso además no quería decirle

-eh no puedo decírtelo

-porque?

-es que...

-no me digas el nombre solo dime por ejemplo color de ojos, personalidad

-hum ojos azul, es muy atento amable –le digo solo eso no creo que adivinara

-ya se quien es! – dice ella y abro mis ojos de sorpresa

–sabes que deberías hacer?

-que?

-no decirle que te gusta

-pero yo se lo dije y saldremos – ella frunce en ceño como si le molestara, acaso estábamos hablando de la misma persona?

-ulvida de verdad sabes quien es - le pregunto para estar segura

-Hiroto no?

-eh…. – rei torpemente tenia razón ella no tenia ni idea de quien era – no, es Tachimukai

-ah! – ella rie nerviosa y baja su cabeza – disculpa creo que me equivoque

-descuida pero porque me preguntaste todo eso?

-eh porque quiero ser tu amiga claro y quiero que bueno la verdad hum me gusta Hiroto – dice no muy segura y algo sonrojada como si se estuviera forzando a decirlo

-de verdad? – por una parte ya me lo esperaba pero algo en ella me indicaba que no era del todo sincera

-si y quiero que canceles su cita

-ah… - _me estaba pidiendo hacer_ _eso?_ además como supo que me había invitado a salir? -pero es que no quiero herirlo

-no importa si se siente mal yo estaré con él

-hum debería? – asentí con mi cabeza no muy convencida, después de eso ella se va y yo regreso al kiosko

-Hiroto tengo que decirte algo

-que Haruna?

-yo no puedo salir contigo

-eh porque…

-veras no le digas a nadie pero Ulvida me pidio que cancelara la cita- No era amiga de Ulvida asi que no tendría problema con eso, además no me dijo que lo ocultara.

-valla inesperado – él se va y creo que en busca de Ulvida solo esperaba que no le dijera que fui yo

.

-Haruna! – la llama Midorikawa para saber cual era el chisme –que fue todo eso?

-que chismoso eres

Rie y mueve sus manos –no es que lo sea, sino que..

-ya, no te diré solo se que ya no saldré con Hiroto

..

**PV Midorikawa**

-oh! – cielos para mi ellos hacían buena pareja o solo porque me convenia?

Corrí adentro haber si encontraba a Ulvida para invitarla a salir antes de que otro lo arruinara y cuando me refiero a otro es a Hiroto.

La encontré en la cocina y ella estaba sentada

-Reina – la llamo y otra vez me equivoco

-midorikawa! – me grita y me da un codazo como si fuera la gran cosa, _solo es un nombre_

-ya lo siento

-ok que ibas a decirme – me dice sonriente y acariciando mi hombro donde me había pegado.

Del otro lado de la cocina no muy lejos vi a Hiroto que estaba de brazos cruzados y recostado a la pared, estaba tranquilo y con media sonrisa, decidí ignorarlo.

-Ulvida quiero invitarte a salir

-esta bien

-hoy

-hoy no! – me dice rápido – es que hoy estoy cansada que tal mañana

-hum si

-seguro un auto nos puede recoger

-genial!

-entonces hasta mañana – me da un beso en la mejilla y se va.

Sonrio internamente seguido un suspiro de alivio temia que me rechazara

-con que tratando de salir con Ulvida - se acerca Hiroto con su tipico rostro tranquilo y como si no le importara

-hum..

-midorikawa creo que ella no es sincera contigo

-lo dices por pura envidia

-eso no es verdad lo digo porque la visto actuar extraño si quieres preguntale a Fubuki

-que tiene Fubuki que ver! – me cruzo de brazos girando los ojos – no me importa de todas maneras saldré con ella y tu noo!

-bien no me hagas caso y deja de mofarme!

-me canse de escucharte! – me voy de la cocina y subo hasta mi cuarto mientras pensaba en el magnifico día de mañana.

**PV Tachimukai**

Estaba con Fubuki buscando no sé que cosas ya parecíamos detectives, Fubuki el serio y yo pues no me tomaba muy enserio todo esto.

-que hay de extraño fubuki?

-bueno el comportamiento extraño de Ulvida y hanako, los ruidos en la noche y deacuerdo a lo que me dijo Hiroto y que ha escuchado a ulvida hablar sola

-son muchas pruebas, bueno Fubuki te dejo tengo una cita con haruna!

-ah la invitaste al fin!

-si eh bueno tengo que aprovechar que estamos lejos de la ciudad

-se a que te refieres - a que mas se podía referir sino a el celoso hermano de Haruna que no la dejaba salir con alguien solo con sus amigas mas cercanas.

-entonces éxitos en tu cita! – levanta el pulgar

-gracias! – voy a mi habitación para prepararme, tendría por fin la oportunidad de salir con ella sin preocuparme por que su hermano estuviera vigilando

Hanako me aviso para salir que me esperaba un auto afuera,_ tan pronto?_

Cuando fui afuera me di cuenta de que Haruna ya estaba adentro

-tachi-kun! Vamos sube – dice ella sonriente y moviendo su mano invitándome a entar

Estaba completamente idiotizado es una chica muy hermosa, inocente y siempre sonriente seguramente esas son las cosas que me gustan de ella.

-Haruna hoy eh estas preciosa – le digo con un ligero sonrojo, soy timido y realmente cuando se lo dije fue como si mi timides se perdiera

-gracias Tachimukai eres genial – responde Haruna y coloca su mano sobre la mia, me mira y sonríe como ella lo sabe hacer.

El auto nos deja cerca del centro del pueblo donde habían varios sitios adecuados pata tener una cita, lleve a haruna hasta una cafetería muy agradable las mesas estaban afuera y corria una suave brisa

-lindo lugar Tachimkai – llega el camarero a pedir la orden

-yo quiero un pan de esos rellenos de arequipe y una cocacola

-yo quiero eh lo mismo – ambos reimos y esperamos por nuestra orden

-despues de todo este tiempo que has hecho? - le pregunto para iniciar la conversacion y que esto no fuera tan silencioso

-hum debo estudiar muy duro y quisiera dedicarme a ser maestra

-que interesante Haruna eh estoy seguro que podrás lograr lo que quieras

-y yo creo que ti también cumplirás con todos tus sueños

-si y uno de mis sueños Haruna es…

-es? – repite ella y cuando le iba a responder llega nuestro pedido

-gracias – decimos ambos

-y no me vas a decir tu deseo? – me dice ella cuando crei que lo había olvidado

-eh pues quisiera que tu seas parte de mi vida – le respondo algo apenado, ella sonríe sonrojándose.

Pasó la tarde y la pasamos hablando era sumamente agradable estar con ella, cuando estábamos a punto de irnos vimos a alguien muy conocido.

..

**Pv Normal**

Haruna y Tachimukai se colocan de pie cuando se dan cuelta y ven a Ulvida, que hacia ella aquí se preguntan

-Haruna deberíamos ir con ella

-eh… - Haruna asiente no muy segura, antes de ir hacia ella un chico la abraza por detrás

-ah? – tanto Tachimukai como Haruna se sorprenden al ver de quien se trataba

-es Nagumo – dice Tachimukai y Haruna le toma de la mano para alejarse de allí

**PV Haruna**

No quería que nos vieran que tal si pensaban que eramos unos chismosos, gire mi cabeza un momento mientras nos alejábamos y descubrí que Ulvida me observaba, _oh rayos! Me ha visto,_ por lo que vi en su expresión no estaba muy feliz de verme

-de verdad eran ellos? – pregunta Tachimukai

-si pero que hace Nagumo en esta isla?

-no creo que fuera invitado para eso estaría con nosotros que tal si vive aquí?

-quien sabe pero lo más extraño es que Ulvida esté con él y muy cariñosos a decir verdad – baje mi vista mientras decía eso e íbamos caminando que aun tenia mi mano con la de él, me sonroje y la solte poco a poco.

- Tienes razón deberíamos preguntarle

-no! – me detengo frente a Tachimukai eso de preguntarle no era una buena idea -no creo que a ella le guste que nos metamos en sus asuntos por eso

-Haruna le temes a Ulvida?

-no es que ella no me es de confiar

-tampoco lo es de mí, esta bien no le diremos nada

-si

Regresamos a casa pero algo en mí me decía que debía contarle esto a Hiroto, no sé porque a él pero de seguro le interesaría saberlo ya que él conocía a Nagumo y a Ulvida mas tiempo que yo o que cualquiera de los que estuvieran aquí.

Nos sentamos a la mesa para cenar solo estaban Fubuki y Midorikawa

-y que tal su cita? – pregunta Fubuki sonriendo

-si cuenten! – alienta Midorikawa

Los dos nos miramos y movemos la cabeza negando

-claro quien sabe en que andarían ¬¬ - dice Midorikawa, A eso ambos nos molestamos pero sabíamos que era en broma que lo decía

-oigan y Hiroto? - pregunto

-se encerró en su cuarto debe estar dormido - responde Fubuki

-porque preguntas Haruna? – me mira Tachimukai y sí algo celoso, le hablo al oído sobre lo que tenia que decirle a Hiroto

-aaah…- asiente él afirmando

-oigan ceros secreticos! – exclama Midorikawa

-jaja lo siento – al terminar la cena cada uno se fue a su cuarto y después fui a ver a Hiroto

Toque la puerta y él aun estaba despierto

-hey Haruna ocurre algo?

-necesito decirte algo – entre y nos sentamos en la orilla de la cama

-que es?

-es hoy vi a Ulvida en el pueblo

-y...?

-y que no estaba sola también vi a Nagumo

-Nagumo?

-si no se pero me resulto misterioso

Hiroto frunce en ceño y baja su vista al suelo – esto está raro

-Hiroto no le digas nada por favor no quiero problemas con ella

-descuida yo descubriré que se trae

-ok

-y que tal tu cita con tachi?

-eh super!

..

**PV Ulvida**

Después de salir con Nagumo y ver que haruna me había visto, regrese algo preocupada, si ella hablaba el plan se vendría al piso.

Ya era tarde y al parecer todos dormían, Nagumo se fue por la entrada oculta.

Mientras subia las escaleras vi a haruna salir del cuarto de Hiroto _que hacia allí!_

No me gusto para nada verla salir de su cuarto por mi mente psaban muchas cosas incluso creo que me dolio, que estaba celosa de esa chica?

Rápidamente corri hacia ella y la tome del brazo

-eh Ulvida

-no le habras dicho algo a Hiroto?

-eh no paa nada – dice ella y obvio que mentía.

-ven aquí! – la jalo llevándola a mi habitación para empezar la interrogación

La pobre estaba asustada y bueno que mas daba si los idiotas de Suzuno y Nagumo entran al cuarto.

-ellos…

-y ahora! – exclamo

-pues a callarla – responde Nagumo

-ustedes que traman! – dice Haruna señalándolos

-no preguntes haruna solo que ahora eres parte del plan y si estas contra nosotros las consecuencias son graves – le responde Suzuno aparentando ser muy peligroso

-no la asustes Suzuno –le digo y se encoge de hombros, luego se acuesta en mi cama con su gato

-diganme! – grita haruna y Nagumo l e cubre la boca rápido

-baja la voz si – ella luchaba por hablar por un momento sentí compacion pero recordar que ella se traía algo con Hiroto, no sé me hizo molestar _de que soy celosa si!_

-haruna no puedes decirle a nadie sobre esto

-y si hablo que! – dice ella quitando la mano de Nagumo

-no a entendido eh? – Se levanta Suzuno acercándose a ella – si no colaboras jamas volveras a ver a tus amigos porque te tendremos encerrada

-finjiremos tu muerte asi nadie podrá salvarte

-chicos… - murmuro sorprendida, la estaban amenazando con algo muy grave esto ya no me estaba gustando.

-que sucede Ulvida

-nada pero es que ella no tiene

-nada que ver? Ahora sí porque sabe que estamos aquí – dice Nagumo y baje mi cabeza pensando en una forma de ayudarla a ella a salir de esto y a la vez que nuestro plan siguiera en pie.

-suzuno, Nagumo yo me hare cargo de ella, se que no hablará

-ok pero si algo sale mal nosotros nos encagaremos!

Asentí con la cabeza y Sali con haruna para acompañarla a su cuarto, debía hablar con ella y convencerla de que no dijera nada por su propio bien.

-ulvida que significa todo esto!

-veras Haruna es algo entre ellos y yo, no es contra ti ni con nadie mas

-entonces

-bueno – suspiro, si quería su confianza tenia que decirle todo bueno no todo – es contra Hiroto y en parte contra Midorikawa

-eh? Porque? Crei que eran amigos incluso pensé que Hiroto era tu novio en el instituto

-eh! – _porque creía eso_, simplemente fue inevitable sonrojarme – claro que no! – le respondo cruzando mis brazos

Ella rie por lo bajo, estaba riendo después de todo?

-hum disculpa

-no tranquila pero si me gustaba – le digo y rio también –Haruna desde ahora seras mi amiga y haras todo lo que te pida si no estaras bajo las ordenes de Nagumo o Suzuno y creeme que ellos no tendrán compasión

-entiendo

-bien, primero no le hables a Hiroto ni le respondas una sola pregunta!

-eh bueno

-segundo no trates mucho con los demás

-porque?

-lo sabras después – Sali de su cuarto yéndome al mio, me acosté pensando como seria el día de mañana, debía vigilar a haruna, salir con Midorikawa para ganarme su confianza y lo mas difícil hacer que Hiroto confiara en mi por lo que tenia que ser amable con él, si es que no terminaría yo enamorándome.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>que cansancio... como tarde para actualizar! bueno estoy a punto de entrar en la semana de parciales y entregas! <strong>

**ok espero que les halla gustado tuve poca inspiración al escribir este cap**

**nos leemoss! **

**Matta nee! Arigatoo por leer!**


	5. Misterio de las rosas capitulo 5

***todos los personajes tienen un punto de vista**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Misterios de las rosas<strong>_

Eran las 3 de la mañana Hanako despierta y perdiendo su hipnosis, salio de su cama de su cuarto y el único recuerdo que tenia era el de fubuki cuando la ayudo a descansar.

Salio de su habitación, estaba completamente oscuro. Ella es muy cobarde cuando esta sola le teme a la oscuridad a la soledad

-fubuki – susurra y camina con todo valor, llega a las escaleras y sube rápidamente sin pensar mucho para no asustarse.

Abre la primera puerta despacio y solo ve a Midorikawa dormido casi por caerse de la cama.

Hanako entra y lo empuja con cuidado hacia el centro para que no se callera.

Midorikawa se mueve y murmura un poco, Hanako sale antes de que despertara aun así Midorikawa la logra ver en cuanto ella cerraba la puerta.

-quien es…. – dice por lo bajo frotando sus ojosy sentándose, luego esucha un ruido de arriba, pero si no había tercer piso como es que escucho unos pasos.

-que..que fue eso? – alza su vista y deja de escuchar, sintiendo curiosidad pero a la vez temor sale de su cama y abre la puerta asomándose al corredor

-mido-kun! – exclama hanako quien estaba sentada en el piso con sus piernas recogidas y muy asustada.

-ah… hanako me asustaste

-lo siento

-que haces despierta?

-no sé, busco a fubuki pero me da miedo

-tranquila ven – le ayuda a levantarse y la lleva hacia la habitación de fubuki, Hanao no soltaba del brazo a Midorikawa

-Hanako escuchaste unos pasos arriba?

-no

-hum… tal vez lo imaginé – piensa alzando su mano para tocar la puerta.

Fubuki abre y ambos se quedan sorprendidos por el hecho de que estaba despierto

-Hanako sucede algo? – pregunta Fubuki

-eh fubuki porque aun estas despierto?

-desperte hace ratico y no pude dormir mas, escuche un ruido de arriba

-yo también!

PvFubuki

Note que hanako no estaba bajo hipnosis y lucia asustada, temerosa de que le fuera ocurrir algo

-fubuki.. – se acerca a mi recostándose a mi pecho – que hago aquí?

-tranquila ya descubriremos que sucede

-porque no averiguamos ahora! –propone Mido y tal vez sería una buena idea porque de noche es cuando más se escuchan los ruidos.

-no, tengo miedo – dice Hanako mirándome muy preocupada

-estaras con nosotros no pasará nada – responde Midorikawa sonriéndole al igual que yo para que ella no se sintiera tan sola

Primero si queríamos averiguar algo teníamos que saber si había alguna otra escalera que nos llevara al supuesto tercer piso de donde venían los ruidos, no había escaleras en el segundo piso asi que bajamos al primero

-eh creo que ya no es buena idea – Midorikawa muy nerviosose estaba arrepintiendo.

Los tres estábamos asustados si, viendo por todas partes cuando de pronto se escucha cerrar una puerta y cada vez nos acercábamos más, hanako solo temblaba y Midorikawa igualmente.

-regresamos? –pregunto

-n-no vallamos m-mejor a la cocina y hay encendemos la luz

-si! – corrimos rápido hacia la cocina y enseguida encendimos la lámpara

-miuu..

-ah! – Midorikawa cae al suelo al asustarse con la gata que estaba sobre la mesa, Hanako y yo nos reimos por la cara de susto que había colocado

-no es gracioso – se coloca de pie y cuando iba a tomar el gato este le gruñe y casi le rasguña

-que le pasa a este animal!

-no te quiere- responde Hanakosonriend, esa es la Hanako que conozco siempre alegre aunque no sea el mejor momento.

-ven aquí gatito! – lo cargo y comienza a ronronear

-no entiendo porque te ganas a todos! – reprocha Midorikawa cruzando los brazos – hasta los animales!

-jeje es porque fubuki parece un lindo gatito – dice Hanako riendo, crei que había olvidado eso del gato es decir en que me parecesco a un gato?

-miuu – la gata se baja de mis brazos y corre hacia una puerta que esta medio abierta

-adonde va?

-esa puerta –susurra Hanako y la miramos, su rostro se lleno de miedo

-que tiene?

-creo que yo eh.. creo que he entrado antes

-obvio vives aquí!

-no Midorikawa, hanako no vive aquí

-eh?

-hanako no sabes que hay allí?

-no recuerdo solo tengo el presentimiento de que he entrado y no hay nada bueno

-hum? – Midorikawa aun no entendiay claro si no sabia nada, le explique que Hanako estaba hipnotizada y era utilizada por alguien cuando le mencione a Ulvida él se negó a creerme pero no le iba a insistir hasta tener pruebas contra ella.

Midorikawa toma una linterna –anda fubuki tu nos guias – me la da y me empuja hacia la puerta mientras él se quedaba atrás con Hanako, que cobarde bueno yo también tenia miedo

-andando – encendí la linterna y abri la puerta lentamente Midorikawa y Hanako se asoman y yo alumbro el lugar

-nada! – decimos los tres, no había nada allí dentro solo cuatros paredes planas

-y el gato? – pregunta Midorikawa es verdad donde estaba el gato? Lo vimos entrar y debería estar pero no

-aquí un interrumtor! – enciendo la lámpara Hanako y ahora nos dimos cuenta de que si había algo

-un hueco? – Midorikawa se acerca al pequeño hueco que estaba en una esquina

-chicos miren – dentro de este estaba el gato acostado

-arriba – el hueco era grande y meti la cabeza mire hacia arriba había una cuerda justo frente a mi cara

-ah casi me pica el ojo – me alejo y jalo de la cuerda

-Fubuki! – me doy vuelta hacia Hanako y como si fuera un pasadiso el muro se mueve revelando unas escaleras

-woo! Esto es como la casa del misterio y yo ya me voy!

-espera Midorikawa

-pretendes subir! Que tal si hay algún fantasma o que se yo!

-no existen los fantasmas

-si pero no quiero subir

-hum – Mire hacia a las escaleras era el momento para descubrir lo que tanto se ocultaba

Lo pensé bien era mejor esperar hasta mañana porque estaría mas iluminado y además tenia mucho sueño

-regresamos?

-si – los tres volvimos a nuestros cuartos por mi mente no pasaba otra cosa mas que ese pasadizo pero mañana seria un gran dia!

-eh fubuki – Hanako no quería regresar a su cuarto que ahora era en el primer piso

-no temas puedes quedarte aquí – Hanako se sonroja y mueve su cabeza tímidamente

-no quiero incomodarte

-no te preocupes por eso ven – la trae de la mano y la invita a sentarse en la cama – solo descansa – le dice Fubuki con una tierna sonrisa algo que le brindaba confianza, se acostó de lado guardando su distancia estaba muy apenada, Fubuki se acostó del otro lado y casi de inmediato se queda dormido

-gracias… - Sonrie Hanako y cierra sus ojos quedándose dormida.

….

* * *

><p>sin animos... -.- por culpa del proyecto final! aaah! solo dos diaas! jeje<p>

Gracias por leer

Hasta prontoooo!


	6. Misterio de las rosas capitulo 6

***todos los personajes tienen un punto de vista**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Misterios de las rosas<strong>_

**Yo: Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! De verdad lo siento! No actualicé porque una parte del fic se me había borrado y no sabía cómo seguirla y apenas y pude colocarme al día con esta historia… ok basta de retrasos aquí esta la conti! y… LO SIENTOO!**

….

El cielo estaba nublado lo que indicaba que haría mucho sol mas tarde, ahora mismo los huéspedes tomaban el desayuno en el patio trasero a excepción de Ulvida claro que ella estaba ocupada con sus amigos

_-me pregunto porque no viene con nosotros- _piensa Hiroto alzando su vista hacia la casa después de lo que Haruna le había contado comenzó a sentir mas intriga.

-Hiroto no tienes hambre porque yo si – dice Midorikawa jalando lentamente su plato sin que este lo notara

-oye! – Hiroto le golpea en la mano –ve donde Hanako si quieres mas! Pero a mi no me quites la comida!

Rien todos y midorikawa va en busca de mas

-tengo que hacer lo que me pidió ulvida – Haruna no dejaba de pensar –mentirle a Hiroto hay como lo hare! – esta tan distraída que comia lentamente

**Pv Ulvida**

Crei que iba aser un gran dia pero no!, tenían que venir suzuno y nagumo a arruinarlo

-que paso con la peliazul?

-no dira nada

-eso esperamos

-hum voy a comer – dice Suzuno yéndose

-Reina porque la cara larga?

-no me digas asi nagumo ya te lo dije

-Bueno aun así dime- pasa su mano por mi cabello muy suave y sonriendo, desde cuando es tan cariñoso? Bueno eso o importaba

-no es nada –le doy la espalda caminando hacia la salida

-ah no! – se atraviesa frente a mí y vuelve a preguntarme "que debía hacer ni yo misma entendia porque estaba tan triste" –solo me siento mal por Haruna pero ya se me pasará –le respondo sonriendo para que no siguiera preguntando.

-solo eso?

-si

-te quiero mi reina – me da un abrazo y luego un beso en la mejilla para dejarme ir.

"me quiere?" Nunca me lo dijo hasta ahora ¿Qué rayos le pasa a Nagumo? Porque se estaba portando tan cariñoso a lo que es; incluso me sorprende mas que cuando me dijo que le gustaba y lo recuerdo bien fue después de que él y suzuno regresaran de Corea.

**/Flashback/**

Estaba como si nada sentada en una de las mesas del garden sun después de ver la repetición del partido del único motivo por el que veía la tele era para ver a Hiroto jugar, después de todo sentía cosas por él.

Tomé una hoja de papel y un lapicero dispuesta a escribirle pero que le podía decir?

-Hola Reina que haces? – Nagumo me desconcentra y coloco los brazos sobre la hoja para que no viera.

-oye que escribes no me digas una carta –toma el papel casi a la fuerza

-hum ven! –me levante mientras el leia y me burlaba cada vez que le intentaba quitar la carta.

-Hola Hiroto, soy yo ulvidaa quería saber como… - comienza a leer de forma burlona

-ah! Nagumo ven! – me enjé muchísimo, no tenía por qué leerla en voz alta, es algo personal! -Nagumo! –le jalo del brazo y le quito el papel

-crees que Hiroto te va a responder?

-eh pues no se...

-pobre ilusa – se da vuelta y le sigo ¿Cómo que pobre ilusa?

-porque lo dices!

-no lo sabes? –me mira levantando una ceja

-que cosa?

-oh nada! –coloca su brazo alrededor mio y me lleva a sentarme –Ulvida, Hiroto no regresará

-eh?

-no, veras después del partido él me dijo que se quedaría en la ciudad de Inazuma al igual que Midorikawa, estudiaran en el instituto Raymon

-se..seguro? –le pregunto algo triste, el hecho de que el no volviera me dolía mucho

-si además me dijo que se quedaría, que estaba enamorado y tenía un nuevo propósito

-eso es mentira – me puse de pie muy molesta, no creería que Hiroto se había olvidado de mí

-así es, nos ha olvidado sus amigos

-hum – baje mi mirada y me fui hacia mi habitación, aún tenía la carta en mis manos pero al recordar que no valdría nada me enfurecí

Abrí la puerta de golpe y tire el papel en la caneca de basura

-que te ocurre ulvida? –pregunta Fumiko quien estaba acostada leyendo un libro.

-no es nada!

-ya que carácter

-lo siento es que Nagumo me dijo que Hiroto y Midorikawa no regresaran

-no! – kii se sienta rápido muy curiosa por saber, por ahí sabía que a ella le gustaba Midorikawa y ahora creo que lo estaba comprobando porque noté su tristeza y hablaba más de Mido que de Hiroto.

Más tarde ese día a la hora de la cena preferí quedarme en mí cuarto

-Reina no vas a comer? – pregunta Nagumo entrando con un plato comida

-no quiero

-eh lo que dije antes…- coloca el plato en la mesa de noche

-no tienes por qué repetírmelo, ya lo asumí

-bueno es que creo que me pasé un poquito

-qué quieres decir?

-Hiroto no tiene ninguna intención de quedarse y bueno no sé si regresará

-porque me dijiste todo eso! –le grito molesta como pudo mentirme, es más porque!

-ya calmate es porque tu me gustas y siempre hablas de Hiroto por eso lo hice!- se cruza de brazos y coloca su actitud arrogante

-te gusto? – llevo mi mano al pecho alagada – yo?

-eh si! Ya! –responde muy groseramente, valla forma de confesarse si es que eso era, bueno ahora no sabía que decirle

-lo siento ulvida soy un idiota solo quería decírtelo

-um bueno yo

-me gustas mucho Reina y haré todo para hacerte feliz y estés conmigo

Que me estaba diciendo! Cielos de verdad le gustó tanto?

En las siguientes semanas se dedicó solo a conquistarme y le funcionó muy bien terminé enamorándome y pasando el tiempo con él y su amigo Suzuno con el cual casi siempre pasaba discutiendo.

**/Fin Flashback/**

Baje y ví a todos afuera, acababan de comer y ahora estaban jugando cartas, por lo que ví Hanako no estaba hipnotizada

-rayos! Ahora esto sí que está difícil

-ulvida! Al fin apareces! – me llama Midorikawa, le sonrio y miro a Hiroto su mirada me decía que me había descubierto, acaso Haruna no le ha desmentido sobre lo que le dijo

**PV Normal**

-Ulvida ven a jugar –Hiroto la llama con una amable sonrisa cosa que le resulta extraña a Ulvida, ella se sienta y mira a Haruna indicándole que hablara pronto con él.

Solo se sentía una tensión entre ellos algo les incomodaba a los tres pero trataban de no demostrarlo.

**PV Hiroto**

Al fin se dio Ulvida por llegar, ella lucía nerviosa con solo verme es más evitaba mirarme. Decidi hacerme el que no sabía nada y cuando encontraría el momento preciso la enfrentaría para que me dijera la verdad

-lo siento chicos he ganado! – dice Hanako colocando las cartas sobre la mesa y reclamando su dinero.

-ah! Hanako como le haces! –exclama Midorikawa

Que extraña esta chica Hanako, antes estaba toda adormilada y ahora es otra persona bueno eso no me interesaba, después de jugar a las cartas Haruna me pidió que la acompañara a preparar unos onigiris pero tambien era para hablar conmigo.

-Hiroto lo que te dije anoche no es verdad

-que? – me resultaba extraño que de la noche a la mañana halla cambiado de opinión

-me estas diciendo que no viste a ulvida con Nagumo

-eh si

-Haruna no mientas

-es la verdad Hiroto! – estaba más que seguro que ulvida le había convencido de no hablar.

Para no meterla en problemas con ella decidi creerle – ok te creo pero porque me dijiste eso?

-eh quería hum… - lo sabía! Ella nisiquiera sacaba una excusa –quería crear drama misterio jeje – rie nerviosa y comienza a moldear el arroz, su rostro de preocupación me indicaba que esto no le gustaba y se sentía mal.

-hum esto se ve rico – llega Midorikawa metiendo mano en la comida

-Midorikawa no! – le regaña Haruna

-vamos Haruna con uno menos no pasa nada

-ah no!... eh está bien tómalo

-bien! – me quita el plato donde tenia 5 onigiris

-hey solo uno!- tomo el plato poniendo oposición, que se cree este para llevarse todos los onigiris que había preparado

-ok solo dos – toma los dos

-midorikawa!

-lo siento uno para mi y otro para Ulvida! – se va corriendo

-um no volveré a confiar en él – dice Haruna, yo solo le sonreí, en realidad estaba pensando en Ulvida desde que Midorikawa dijo que saldría con ella no me interesó del todo pero ahora sentía que me han hecho a un lado como si ya no fuera su amigo

-ya regreso Haruna

-bien! – fui a ve si podía hablar con alguno de ellos en cambio los ví juntos sentados en la terraza del jardín comiendo mis onigiris!... no sé si eso era lo que más me molestaba o era el hecho de que estaba celoso porque Ulvida le trataba mejor a él que a mí.

Decidí dejarlos e irmede vuelta a la cocina pero ahora Tachimkai estaba con Haruna asi que me fui a mi cuarto.

..

**PV normal**

-Haruna, le contaste a Hiroto lo de ayer? –le pregunta Tachimukai ayudándole con los onigiris

-eh…- Haruna deja lo que estaba haciendo y baja su vista

-que pasa?

-hum nada – responde sin verlo y se va de la cocina como escapando de él

-haruna? – Tachimukai la mira alejarse algo triste se sintió ignorado

-pero porque! – Haruna va hacia el baño recordando lo que le dijo Ulvida, ella no quería que Tachimukai supiera y que debía por decirlo olvidarse de él, eso era lo que más le dolía y no entendía porque no podía ser mas amigos? Porque alejarla si no tiene nada que ver con los que están detrás de todo esto?

…

**PV Midorikawa**

-bueno logré lo que quería ganarme la amistad de Ulvida y creo que ya hasta soy más su amigo que Hiroto

-hum que ricos! Donde conseguiste estos?

-eh… -rayos!, ahora tenia que decirle que los preparó Hiroto no estaría mal mentirle

-yo los hice!

-mentiroso

-ah! – tan pronto me descubrió

-jaja Mido-kun! Tu no sabes cocinar

-hum esta bien, se los quité a Hiroto

-hum entonces no están tan ricos

-jeje – ni sabía porque reia, creo que estaba actuando como un tonto

-mido espero que me lleves a un lindo lugar para nuestra cita

-eh claro y tu ponte muy linda

-estas diciendo que no estoy bonita ahora! – se molesta viéndome fijamente

-eh no no – muevo mis manos nervioso –digo que..

-jeje es broma Mido nos vemos luego! – me da un abrazo y se va corriendo despidiéndose con la mano

-que chica mas perfecta – según yo, pues me gusta y hoy se lo diré

Iba de regreso a mi cuarto cuando se me ocurrio algo ir a molestar a Hiroto hace rato que no hablo con mi buen amigo.

-Hiroto! –abro la puerta y él estaba leyendo

-toca antes! – su tono era el de alguien muy molesto no recuerdo verlo así antes

-que te pasa porque tan de pésimo humor!

-que te importa- responde fasidiado como si fuese un fastidio

-estas molesto porque tomé los onigiris

-porque la próxima no los preparas tu mismo? Ah! Disculpa no sabes ni fritar un huevo

-oye bajale a tu sarcasmo!

-ah eres listo para detectarlos pero no para comprender que quiero que te vallas

-jum – esto ya no me estaba gustando me estaba tomando como burla

-ah no hay problema no debí tomarme la molestía de entrar

-al fin concuerdo contigo

De verdad quería comenzar una pelea con Hiroto? Ya me estaba hartando

**Pv normal**

-ok amargado quédate solo

- si y tu ve a hacerte el idiota con Ulvida –dice calmado a diferencia de Midorikawa

-que idiota!

-ella te miente

-otra vez con eso! Tu solo no puedes aceptar que no te quiere

-jum por lo mucho que eso me importa

-entonces hoy le diré que sea mi novia!

-no te atrevas – le grita asi de repente

-valla creí que no te importaba, tienes miedo a que me diga si

-jum bien! –se levanta de la silla – te apuesto a que te dirá que no

-ah si! Pues venga apostemos!

-ok ya vendrás con cara deprimido diciéndome que gane

-si como no!

…

-Fubuki!

-si hanako?

-no vas al cuarto misterioso?

-el pazadiso si!

-que buscamos a Midorikawa?

-no, debe estar ocupado en otros asuntos vallamos los dos

-ok! – van a la cocina y activan el pasadizo

-entonces? – se miran entre si haber si subían o no las escaleras, que representaban misterio por su apariencia rustica y frágil.

**XxX**

-Otonashi! –Ulvida la lleva del brazo obligándola a caminar

-que sucede?

-ven es importante!

-Haruna… - Tachimukai le llama

-ahora no! Chico! –responde Ulvida

-ya vuelvo Tachimukai! – le dice Haruna mientras subían las escaleras

-eh si… -responde algo confundido –que se traerán esas dos?

Ulvida y Haruna entran a su cuarto donde las esperaban Suzuno y Nagumo

-aquí esta!

-bien! –exclama Suzuno feliz

-ulvida no sabes la discusión que te perdiste – dice Nagumo

-eh?

-si entre Midorikawa y Hiroto

-discusion? "no quiero que se peleen" –piensa Ulvida y mira por encima de su hombro sintiéndose un poco mal por eso

-sigue así Ulvida, es mejor que ellos dejen de ser amigos

-oigan que hago aquí? –pregunta Haruna finalmente sin saber de que hablaban

-ah si la pequeña peliazul linda no? –sonrie Suzuno

-no te creas Suzuno!

-vamos digan para que me pidieron traerla! – dice Ulvida

-aun no confiamos en ella – responde Nagumo serio

-Nagumo por favor como que no confían en ella?

-no,tiene que demostrarnos que no le dirá nada a nadie y que nos obedece – dice orgullosamente Suzuno con una sonrisa sarcástica

-chicos! –exclama Ulvida

-tus suplicas no sirven conmigo – dice Suzuno cruzando sus brazos

-bueno entonces, Nagumo por favor!

-hum no

-por favor! –le toma de las manos poniendo caritas

-eh….no

-vamos Haruya haré todo lo que me pidas!

-todo?

-no te pases!

-esta bien pero tendrás que convencer a Suzuno –ulvida lo mira y frunce en ceño sabiendo que jamás lo convencería –olvídenlo, Haruna haz lo que te digan

-que?

-bien primero pequeña peli azul

-deja de llamarme así

-te llamo como se me antoje, ahora mismo vas con tu noviecito y lo terminas

-eh? Que novio? Yo no tengo

-y el castaño que? –se pregunta Nagumo

-chicos… -ulvida resopla – no son nada! Solo amigos

-ah bueno entonces dile que no quieres ser más su amiga

-no puedo hacer eso!

-lo haras o te quedas encerrada! – le amenaza Nagumo

**Pv Ulvida**

Haruna baja su mirada seguramente no sabía que hacer o decir, me sentí muy mal por ella al ver que sus ojos comenzaron a decaerse.

-porque si no tiene nada que ver –dice ella en voz baja y triste

-porque se nos da la gana no entiendes! – le responde Nagumo gritándole y ella vuelve a bajar su mirada

-Haruna… -le toco su hombro apoyándola, ella me mira forzando una sonrisa de dolor

Sus ojos se llenaron de agua y comprendí lo mucho que quería a ese chico y no quiere alejarlo, pero que podía hacer yo?

-no puede ser otra cosa? –pregunté y ellos como siempre buscando un pretexto para que todo se haga como ellos quieren

Esperé a que se fueran para hablarle a Haruna

-ulvida no – mueve su cabeza

-no puedo hacer nada –le respondo

-tu no lo entiendes!

-si lo entiendo

-no! No sé porque hacen esto! Y no me importa pero porque tengo que ser parte de algo que desconozco

-Haruna mira eh…. –pensaba una forma para que ninguno saliera afectado pero no se me ocurría nada

-sabes que le diré todo a todos! No me voy a quedar callada!

-haruna! –le jalo del brazo antes de que saliera, ella iba a hablar no puedo permitir esto no solo por mi propio beneficio si no por el de ella, no sé de lo que puedan ser capaces Nagumo y Suzuno si se llegan a enterar que todo se ha descubierto

-Haruna –le tome de los hombros mirándola- cálmate

-pero...

-basta si no quieres por las buenas serán por las malas! –no tuve mas, debía hacer lo que hice con Hanako hipnotizarla y que siguiera mis órdenes obvio que no me gustaba hacerle esto, ella no lo merecía pero no tenía de más.

**Pv Tachimukai**

No entendía que sucedia con todos, bueno que sucede con Haruna desde ayer no me ha hablado y anda muy distanciada desde que regresó de nuestra pequeña salida, tal vez solo quiere que seamos amigos

-que soledad… -ni Fubuki, ni Hanako, ni Midorikawa, ni Hiroto algo raro pasa y creo que Fubuki tenia razón

-tachimukai –detrás mio venia Haruna, me pareció extraño que me llamara tan seria

-tengo algo que decirte – me toma de la mano y caminamos.

Su mirada no es la misma creo que me estaba dando miedo por la forma en que me llevaba

Llegamos al patio trasero donde se detiene y me mira fijamente

-Haruna…

-shuuu Tachimukai no puedo ser más tu amiga

-que? –porque me decía eso -porque dime que hice mal

-nada solo que me caes mal y me gusta alguien más!

-ah… - que fue lo que sentí cuando dijo eso, algo que nunca había sentido, rechazo? Fue como si todo se viniera al suelo

-Haruna eh… -vamos que iba a decirle, solo soportarlo soportar un dolor que no entendía del todo

-lo siento – ella se levanta y como si fuera un simple reflejo, un deseo de no dejarla ir, agarro su brazo y la jalo suavemente para que se volviera a sentar

-yo te quiero –le digo

-Tachimukai – susurra ella algo lejano como si la verdadera Haruna me hablara, antes de que se fuera otra vez hice lo que tanto quería hacer le di un beso en sus labios aunque fueron pocos segundos para mí fue más que suficiente

-Tachimukai –ella se sonroja logrando que yo también me sonrojara, baje mi vista preguntándome si estuvo bien o mal besarla

**Pv Normal**

Ulvida vigilaba que Haruna no despertara de su hipnosis

-hay no pensé que pasaría esto, espero que Haruna no despierte –piensa Ulvida escondiéndose un poco

Haruna pestañea rápido y mueve su cabeza aun sonrojada, su hipnosis se había perdido desde que Tachimukai le dijo que la quería y ahora trababa de organizar sus pensamientos

-yo también te quiero Tachimukai – le dice sonriendo y a la vez triste

Tachimukai sonríe aunque algo confundido debido al cambio repentino

-pero no puedo tenerte cerca – se levanta y se va corriendo hacia su cuarto, Ulvida le sigue discretamente

-Haruna lo siento

-no importa estaré bien

-Haruna de verdad me siento mal por esto

-si como sea, éxito con tu plan – le responde, era fácil notar que Haruna estaba molesta con ella y que por ahora estaría resentida con Ulvida

….

Fubuki y Hanako subieron las escaleras hasta encontrarse frente a una puerta y al lado de esta otra escalera que los llevaría al tercer piso el cual nunca habían visto

-Fubuki subimos o abrimos esta puerta?

-hum sabes me pregunto que hay allí –dice Fubuki tomando la perilla y dándole vuelta para abrirla

-increíble – murmura Hanako sorprendida

…

* * *

><p><strong>yo: otra vez lo siento n-n jeje<strong>

**oka! hasta aqui parece que no actualice esta historia en toda las vacaciones y me faltan dos semanas para volver a clases U.U**

**espero que les halla gustado... merezco un review? o no por demorarme XD**

**gracias por leer **

**Ja-nee!**


	7. Misterio de las rosas capitulo 7

***todos los personajes tienen un punto de vista**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Misterios de las rosas<strong>_

**XXXXX**

-increíble –murmura Hanako sorprendida

-este si es un lugar eh raro? –dice Fubuki sorprendido también

Habían encontrado una inmensa habitación muy elegante, las ventanas era de una fina cristalería en mosaicos, unos candelabros, había una mesa en el centro de toda la sala y esta tenia unas frutas, dos bañeras una de cada lado eran como dos baños en una misma habitación separados solo por una línea poco recta en el suelo que al parecer estaba hecha con marcador.

-Fubuki que es este lugar?

-tu has estado aquí no?

-no nunca bueno no que recuerde

**PV Fubuki**

-Hanako… -cuando iba a preguntarle algo importante, Hanako sale de la habitación para ir al siguiente piso

-veamos el otro – grita y escucho sus pasos subiendo las escaleras

-Hanako espera –le llamo y salgo para seguirla pero ella ya había subido

No recuerda? Qué extraño - pienso antes de subir y justo cuando iba a poner el pie en el primer escalón unas rejas bajan desde arriba impidiéndome pasar

-Hanako! – le llamo pero no escucho ninguna respuesta por parte de ella

Comencé a preocuparme, tal vez allá arriba no había nada bueno que tal si era una trampa? Moví las rejas llamándole nuevamente pero simplemente no escuchaba nada.

…

-mala idea que subieras – le dicen al oído a Hanako

**PV Hanako**

Cuando subí las escaleras y estaba por abrir una de las primeras puertas alguien me cubrió la boca y me atrapó de los brazos, no sabía quién era ni su voz se me hacia conocida. En ese momento me empecé a asustar y con lo miedosa que soy cuando estoy sola.

-Tranquila no te pasará nada – ese alguien me habla, pero no importaba escucharle yo solo quería ir hasta abajo con Fubuki que solo lo oía llamarme, porque no subía? Porque solo me llamaba y no llegaba a ayudarme?

…

**Pv Nagumo**

Salí de mi habitación al escuchar a Fubuki, el cual me caía mal pero no más que Hiroto

Vi a Suzuno que tenía atrapada a nuestra supuesta hipnotizada Hanako, es decir que nos habían descubierto.

-Suzuno que ocurre? –le pregunte

-shh… - el se acerca con Hanako y entra a su cuarto, le sigo para saber que ocurría

-ayúdame con ella primero –me dice y le cubro la boca con una cinta luego ambos la atamos

-ahora si

-Hanako no está hipnotizada, subió aquí con ese Fubuki y ahora él sabe lo que hay en el segundo piso

-y que quieres que haga!

-que es culpa de Ulvida! Ahora mismo sal a buscarla y que arregle esto!

-hum ok!

…

Fubuki aun seguía llamando a Hanako y moviendo la reja también buscaba con su mirada algún interruptor que la desactivara

En eso Midorikawa aparece

-hey Fubuki que pasa qui?

-hanako está alla arriba y no responde! Apropósito llegaste tu solo hasta aquí?

-eh si pues pasé por la cocina te escuche gritar y recordé el pasadizo, así que subí

-podrías ayudarme a abrir esta reja?

-eh claro- ambos jalan y mueven de la reja sin lograr siquiera que se moviera

-hum seguro debe ser una broma – dice Midorikawa

**Pv Ulvida**

Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando Nagumo me llama por el teléfono, que acaso no podía simplemente entrar a mi cuarto?

Al contestarle me doy cuando que en realidad no podía, me dio los detalles de lo que sucedía y fui corriendo hacia el pasadizo de la cocina

-Fubuki… - le llamo y me doy cuenta de que también estaba Midorikawa, que recuerde Nagumo no me había dicho que él también estaba ahora las cosas se me habían complicado.

-ulvida como nos encontraste! – pregunta Midorikawa

-eh… - vamos piensa rápido! – me dije a mi misma y rápidamente me vino una idea

-los escuche hablar cuando entré a la cocina y vi varias puertas abiertas

-tu sabes de este lugar no mientas – dice Fubuki

-no sé de que hablas

-Ulvida! Hanako subió allá arriba y no ha vuelto abre la reja!

-abrir? Sabes yo no vivo aquí solo soy una huésped de esta mansión

-si claro, no te creo sé que ocultas algo

Hay rayos, Fubuki sospechaba de mí que podía hacer?

**Pv Midorikawa**

Al parecer tanto Fubuki como Hiroto tienen algo contra Ulvida, la pobre estaba siendo acusada que crueles. No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada mientras veo como la culpan e inventas tonterías de ella

-Fubuki! No creo que Ulvida oculte algo – le digo

-si oculta algo!

-no! Ella es mi amiga y yo creo en ella! Y si pasa algo aquí seguramente es por Hanako! Y de ella es quien deberías sospechar

-Hanako no es sospechosa de nada!

-claro que sí!, dime quien cambia de personalidad cada rato, quien anda despertando gente por las noches solo para ir a un pasadizo y esto debe ser una trampa! Ella te tendió una trampa!

-claro que no! Hanako es mi amiga, no haría eso! Y sé que Ulvida está detrás de esto!

-claro que no!

-que si!

-que no!

**Pv Nadie**

-ya cállense! – Grita Ulvida – Hanako seguramente está jugando o haciendo alguna broma

-ella no… - Fubuki baja su mirada

-hum no voy a perder mi tiempo en esto, cuando Hanako debe estar burlándose de nosotros

-cierto seguramente está bien – dice Midorikawa

-regresemos – dice Ulvida y vuelve con Midorikawa mientras Fubuki también regresa pero muy confundido

…

-no puedo creer que te culpen de algo que no tienes idea – le dice Midorikawa a Ulvida mientras iban por las escaleras

-eh…si gracias – responde Ulvida bajando su mirada

-que pasa? Piensas en lo que dijo Fubuki?

-no… no ocurre nada Midorikawa – se aleja y se mete en su cuarto – _bueno… debo arreglar esto –_suspira y se va hacia el baño, es decir la habitación que habían descubierto Fubuki y Hanako y allí ya estaban Nagumo esperándola para llevarla con Hanako

…

**Pv Fubuki**

Cerré la puerta de la cocina y salí al patio, hay encontré a Tachimukai que estaba algo apagado

_ –que le ocurría ahora? –_pensé y me acerque

-Tachimukai porque la cara larga?

-ah hola Fubuki, sabes que se siente ser rechazado?

-hum creo que no…

-pues… Haruna no quiere que este cerca de ella

-eh? Porque si ella se nota que está enamorada de ti

-creo que hay algo extraño, es decir creo que Ulvida le dijo algo no sé que

Siempre Ulvida hay que descubrirla, decidí contarle a Tachimukai mientras más de nosotros sospeche de ella creo que estaremos más cerca de descubrir que es lo que oculta.

_…_

**Pv Haruna**

Después de haberle dicho eso a Tachimukai, no podía estar tranquila me estaba arrepintiendo de mis palabras.

No puedo seguirle la corriente a Ulvida y a sus amiguitos, salí de mi habitación para ir con Hiroto y contarle todo no me importaba lo que pasase no iba a renunciar a la única persona que me ha gustado solo por el capricho de unos desconocidos.

-lo tengo! – grite y corrí a abrir la puerta, vi a Hiroto bajar las escaleras y dirigirse al patio, era el momento de decirle así que le seguí rápido.

…

**Pv Hiroto**

Terminé de leer y ya me sentía extraño por estar encerrado, baje hasta el patio donde vi a Tachimukai y a Fubuki hablar, al parecer un tema muy interesante.

-hola que cuentan?

-Hiroto justo iba a buscarte – dice Fubuki

-y porque?

-bueno tenemos algo que contarte – dice Tachimukai y justo llega Haruna muy apurada

-Hiroto… necesito decirte algo

-ahora todo el mundo debe decirme algo? Porque a mi ah? – les pregunte a los tres y ellos se miraron entre si

-ok vamos a unos de los kioscos de hablemos –propuse y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo

**Pv Normal**

Los cuatro se dirigieron a uno de los kioscos en el jardín, pero antes de llegar Haruna tomo de la mano a Tachimukai para decirle algo

-lo siento Tachimukai, ahora sabrás porque dije lo de antes

-yo creo saberlo – dice sonriendo

-no todo – dice Haruna bajando su mirada y Tachimukai le abraza por sus hombros haciendo que se sonrojase

…

**Pv Ulvida**

Después de recibir un fastidioso reclamo y regaño de Suzuno mientras Nagumo solo se echaba a reír sin hacer nada como siempre. Es decir, O ME APOYA! O LO APOYA A ÉL!

-bien ahora que el Padre Suzuno terminó su sermón puedo saber donde está Hanako

-si! – responde furioso Suzuno cruzando los brazos

-ooh vamos cálmate – le digo moviendo mis manos y con una gotita en mi nuca

-bueno amor – comienza a hablar Nagumo acercándose a mí con una sonrisa tan rara en él – vamos a mi habitación y te mostraré

-¬.¬…

-jeje lo siento – rie como idiota y luego doy un gran suspiro

Suzuno la busca y la sienta en mi cama

-qui-quienes son? –pregunta asustada y creo que me dio hasta lastima

-tu no preguntas! Cállate! –le grita Suzuno

Estos chicos me estaban aburriendo, ya le había perdido el sentido a este ridículo plan del cual no sé casi nada, solo sé que debo ganarme la confianza de Mido y Hiro… pero cuál es su verdadero motivo?

Lo último que quería era más problemas con Nagumo o Suzuno o cualquiera de los que viven aquí, así que hice lo que me pidieron, volví a hipnotizar a Hanako y luego pude descansar en mi cómoda cama.

…

**PV Normal**

Los 4 chicos habían acabado su conversación y Hiroto se quedo mas confundido que nunca, comprendía lo que querían decir pero no entendía porque estaba sucediendo algo así en la mansión donde se esperaba que pasarían ratos agradables.

Fubuki se fue hacia dentro, mientras Haruna y Tachimukai fueron a aclarar todo de una buena vez, en lo que se refería a su supuesta amistad.

Hiroto se quedó un rato mas pensando en todo lo que le habían dicho

**PV Hiroto**

Escondites?, baños de lujo?, trampas? Un tercer piso? Hanako? Ulvida? Espera no tiene sentido, nada tiene sentido – eso era lo que pensaba mientras me mecía en una de las mecedoras y movía mi cabeza a la vez, estaba tan relajado pero ideas no paraban de llegar a mi mente.

-no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada – pienso y me levanto de donde estaba, solo quería ir a hablar con Ulvida y tratar de sacarle algo de información sobre lo que fuese que sucedía pero…

-me evita – murmuro… No la entiendo, solo quiero ser amable y ella me responde como si fuese alguien a quien odiar

-me odia? – volví a murmurar, moví mi cabeza y me fui en dirección a la entrada

**PV Fubuki**

Cuando quería regresar a la cocina me encontré justo con Hanako quien tenía una sonrisa muy tierna en su rostro algo que me alivió aun así…

-Hanako que fue lo que paso allá arriba? –le pregunto

-arriba? De que hagas Fubuki-chibi – me dice sonriendo

Bien su sonrisa era tierna pero parecía que no recordaba nada, además de dónde sacó eso de llamarme Chibi? No soy tan pequeño, ah que importa.

-Hanako las escaleras recuerdas, dime que te pasó? Alguien te hizo algo?

-jeje solo te quería asustar tontín! – me golpea suavemente en el hombro y sale de la cocina

Ella no es la misma o bueno si pero un tanto diferente, decidí volver a mi habitación además de que estaba por anochecer quería descansar de tanto misterio.

**PV Ulvida**

Dormía tan cómoda y tranquila, escuche un ruido pero no preste atención no quería levantarme por nada del mundo, además estaba tan somnolienta que hasta creí que estaba soñando cuando escuche una voz llamarme.

-ulvida… oye despierta

Volví a escuchar lo mismo y sentí que alguien se sentaba al lado mío moviendo un poco mi hombro, ni ganas me daba de abrir los ojos.

Solo déjame en paz, quien quiera que seas – pensé y bufe un poco molesta

**PV Normal**

**-**que difícil puede ser despertar a alguien – piensa el pelirrojo mirando curioso a Ulvida

–UwU ya se como despertarla! –pensó y se acerco a la peli azul que aun se negaba a abrir los ojos por creer que soñaba

Hiroto sonríe con intensiones de susurrar algo a su odio, se inclina y coloca su mano sobre su cabeza acariciándola suavemente

Ulvida rie y se percata de que no estaba soñando abre sus ojos y ve a Hiroto muy cerca de su rostro colocándose muy roja

-kyaa! Hiroto! – grita y lo empuja y cuando intentaba retroceder se va de espaldas cayéndose de la cama

-jajajaja te asuste? –dice riendo Hiroto

-ah.. Pues claro! Y deja de reír aauh – se queja Ulvida sobando su cabeza debido al golpe

Hiroto seguía riendo y va a ayudarle ya que fue su culpa que se cayera –que gracioso cuando te caíste

-hay cállate! –se niega a ser ayudada – sal de aquí!

-vine para preguntarte algo

-no me importa, solo vete

-hum… que te hice? – dice con tono de tristeza

-eh… - Ulvida lo mira y se da cuenta de que no lucia muy feliz como hace momentos

-antes eras diferente bueno antes éramos amigos pero ahora parece como si me odiaras

-eh…yo – baja su mirada "tiene razón, pero no puedo decirle la verdad"

-solo quiero que la pasemos bien con todos sin ningún problema

-eh si… lo lo siento si te hice sentir mal

-descuida – sonríe y se acerca a la salida para irse pero antes se da vuelta – ah Ulvida ves al jardín principal allí estaremos todos – le dice y cierra la puerta

**PV Ulvida**

-¿Que es lo que estoy haciendo? Si sigo actuando así me descubrirán y todo será peor

Suspiré pesadamente y me volvi a acostar ya que me sentía mal por el golpe que había dado y solo por culpa de Hiroto

A decir verdad me sorprendí al verlo, no sé porque sentí tanta vergüenza y es que…realmente me gustó que estuviera tan cerca

-Pero que rayos estoy pensando! No me gusta! No me gusta Hiroto! Noo!

…

**PV Haruna**

Me sentí tan bien al contarle todo a Tachimukai, creo que me siento más segura con que lo sepa, no quiero perder a alguien tan valioso solo por una tontería.

Estábamos ahora sentados en una mesita de té que se encontraba en la sala de estar mientras tanto hablábamos de cualquier cosa que nos hiciera reír y olvidar cualquier asunto de este lugar misterioso.

**PV Normal**

-entonces Kido al ver al chico regalándome unos dulces se acerco y me los arrebató de las manos, luego grito –A mi hermana no la compras con dulces! – dice Haruna imitándolo y riendo

Tachimukai sonríe y algo pasa por su cabeza – haruna entonces no te puedo regalar dulces?

-jeje si puedes

-pues con esa historia creo que tendré que ganarme a Kido

-jaja que importa mi hermano, Tachimukai vallamos mañana al lago

-donde estabas con Hiroto la otra vez? –dice un tanto molesto

-donde te pusiste celoso? – sonríe

-eh… jeje lo siento

…

Ulvida salió de su cuarto y salió por la entrada principal, no se percato que los demás estaban en el comedor esperando por la comida

-jardín principal? Pues el que está cerca del camino y la reja de la entrada –piensa – hay pero que obvio, eres tonta o qué? – se dice a si misma y mueve su cabeza

Llega y se da cuenta de que no había nadie –que demonios? Ese Hiroto me hizo venir para nada! – grita furiosa

-te estaba esperando – murmuran detrás de ella

-eh… -se da vuelta y se sonroja al ver a Hiroto sonriente y con lindo atuendo que le hacía resaltar sus ojos y sonrisa –no me gusta! – piensa mientras su vista no se despegaba del tranquilo rostro de Hiroto

…

Continua….

* * *

><p><strong>Aki-nee.19:<strong> ohayouu! Uh si que tarde para actualizar y desde aquí será así porque no tengo mucho tiempo, he regresado a la universidad y pues será un semestre muy agotador

Espero y sean pacientes con los capítulos… hum sinceramente en estos momentos desearía regresar al colegio jajajaja

Ok hasta aquí, gracias por leer y dejar su comentario se los agradezco muchísimo ya que esos influyen en si escribo el próximo capítulo mas rápido

**Matta nee! ^u^**


	8. Misterio de las rosas capitulo 8

-si no me comentan me lo merezco por no actualizar TwT

Ok comienzo...

***todos los personajes tienen un punto de vista**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Misterios de las rosas<strong>_

**XXXXX**

-eh… -se da vuelta y se sonroja al ver a Hiroto sonriente y con lindo atuendo que le hacía resaltar sus ojos y sonrisa –no me gusta! – piensa mientras su vista no se despegaba del tranquilo rostro de Hiroto

…

-hiroto que…

-que?

-porque estas vestido así? –pregunta sonrojándose

-no puedo lucir bien? –dice sonriendo

-es que… y los demás?

-estemos solos tú y yo, salgamos al pueblo

-que! Ahora ya? Tu… yo? Qué? –dice rápidamente nerviosa

-me asustas Ulvida, porque tan nerviosa – le pregunta más serio

-lo siento pero en que iremos?

-para eso tenemos chofer personal verdad?

-si verdad – responde mas tranquila y va tras él

…

-oigan donde anda Hiroto? – pregunta Midorikawa

-él humm – todos se ven discretamente

-ya olvídenlo… y Ulvida?

-ella? Hum… -vuelven a disimular

-esperen… -Midorikawa deja de comer – los dos no están osea que están juntos, es decir que tienen una cita! –exclama

-ah? –lo miran extraño

-hum… bueno no lo creo verdad chicos? –pregunta sonriendo

-si si –responden como si nada

…

Y en el tercer piso

-ese Hiroto se atreve a llevarse a Ulvida sin decirme nada! –exclama Nagumo molesto caminando de un lado para otro

- tranquilízate – le dice Suzuno fastidiado

-aah! Cuando llegué me debe una explicación! – se asoma a la ventana

-Nagumo ya deja la tontería, desde cuando te preocupa esa chica… sabes que solo la utilizamos

-lo sé! Pero entiende uno se encariña!

-como sea… -suspira – tengo algo que decirte

-qué?

- después de lo que pasó hoy, estoy seguro que muchos sospechan

-ese Fubuki es un estorbo – resopla Suzuno

-también esa Haruna, los otros no creo que lo sepan

-bueno Midorikawa lo dudo, el peli café tal vez por su cercanía con la chica y Hiroto a menos que le digan

-tengo un plan

-un plan?

-si ya veras hehe

…

Por las calles del iluminado pueblo, lleno de tantas ventas ambulantes y uno que otros sitios de juego, los dos caminaban buscando algún sitio o algo para entretenerse y pasarla bien

**PV Hiroto**

Si quiero saber que es lo que oculta Ulvida o porque tanto misterio, me ganaré su confianza por esta noche, pero bien esto parece más una cita… me gusta n,n

-Ulvida comamos algo primero –le digo sosteniendo su mano y llevándola hacia una tienda

Noté que no quería caminar o avanzaba con lentitud, entonces la mire y sonreí –Ulvida no seas tímida conmigo y vamos ^^

**PV Ulvida**

Oh maldición, porque no puedo responderle o reaccionar, me gustaría que dejara de sonreír o tratarme así de amable, debo concentrarme y ser la misma que era antes en los días del orfanato

-eh lo siento es que estoy confundida porque me invitaste aquí –le pregunte para despistar

-eres mi amiga, además te extrañe y debemos hablar de nuestras vidas después de tanto tiempo

-claro – sonreí y le seguí la corriente aunque él también lucia algo raro

Entramos a una tienda donde había gran variedad de postres, comidas rápidas y malteadas

-que quieres? –me pregunta

-lo que sea – le digo y nos sentamos un rato

…

**Pv Haruna**

Después de cenar fuimos afuera a mirar las estrellas y a conversar un rato, más que todo sobre el asunto del que estábamos hablando en la tarde, pero era tan aburrido lo mismo de siempre que comenzamos a contar algunas historias de miedo… bueno solo Midorikawa era el que estaba emocionado con las historias

Porque… Fubuki, Tachimukai y yo estábamos muy asustados

**Pv Normal**

-entonces la puerta rechina y se abre despacio, la chica acostada en su cama se cubre con la sabana hasta la cabeza, destapando su pie y el aire frio le hace temblar, siente algo apoyarse sobre su cama y subir lentamente sobre ella, la chica cierra los ojos con fuerza sin quitarse la sabana, entonces… una garra toma su pie y saaz! La jala

-aah! Basta Midorikawa!- exclama muy asustada Haruna

-ahora crees que hoy podré dormir – dice Fubuki igual de asustado

-tranquilos! Haha eh otra vez les pregunto porque Hiroto no aparece eh?

-eres su amigo, porque nos preguntas a nosotros – le dice Tachimukai

-eh cierto…

…

**Pv Ulvida**

Hay que agradable estar Hiroto *w* - espera un momento…

Estaba disfrutando estar con él y hablar de cosas sin sentido, me hacia reír y recordar los días en los que estábamos en la escuela primaria del orfanato, recordar a mis amigas y como jugábamos todo el día, hasta jugarle bromas a nuestro padre y a nuestra nee-chan…

-que años tan tranquilos no crees Ulvida? –pregunta

-si ^^, todos éramos como una familia, como una familia que nunca tuvimos

-cierto… nos teníamos el uno al otro, Ulvida porque actúas como si me odiaras? –me pregunta algo desanimado y ante eso me doy cuenta de que había olvidado el porque estaba aquí y porque me comportaba indiferente con todos

**Pv Normal**

-eh… yo no te odio Hiroto, me caes mal a veces y a veces me caes bien… es solo que las personas cambian

-cambiaste?

-tu cambiaste

-yo cambie?

-si – le respondo un tanto molesta

-pues dime en que cambié

-pues, tu cabello

-¬¬ eso no vale

- tu forma de ser

-sigo siendo igual solo que mas relajado

-hum las amistades – dice algo triste

-solo hice nuevos amigos, no los cambié… sabes que mis amigos de siempre son Midorikawa, tú, todos los del orfanato

-si? – le pregunta sorprendida

-si ustedes son mi familia, los aprecio mucho ^^

**Pv Ulvida**

-que bello – pensé sonriendo, no nos olvidó realmente… entonces tal vez Nagumo me haya engañado, entonces todo esto que estén planeando es un error

- Hiroto… debo decirte algo y es… - cuando le iba a decir, justo en ese momento como si fuese una señal, mi teléfono comienza a sonar y lo saco de mi bolsillo – "Nagumo?" –pienso al ver y me levanto

-ya ya vuelvo

-quien es? –pregunta, pero le ignoro y salgo

-que quieres? –le pregunto

**Pv Normal**

-Ulvida quiero que regreses ahora! – le dice molesto Nagumo

-tu no me mandas

-soy tu novio! Si te mando!

-hay que carácter! No estarás celoso porque me fui con otra persona

-si tenía que ser con Hiroto?

-cálmate

-regresa!

-ok, cuando le diga a Hiroto que tú estás en la mansión

-quee! – exclama Nagumo dejándola casi sorda – no puedes hacer eso!

-que sucede Nagumo? –le pregunta Suzuno levantándose de la silla y acercándose

-Ulvida! No puedes decirle! Qué rayos te pasaa! Olvidaste nuestro plan!

-nunca me has dicho cual es el plan! – le responde Ulvida

Suzuno al escuchar le quita el teléfono a Nagumo – mira tu tonta! No sé con que trucos te hizo cambiar de idea pero ahora mismo regresa! Y hablaremos! Si le dices algo tú saldrás perjudicada! Y te hundirás con nosotros!

-no te tengo miedo idiota – le responde Ulvida

-ah si? Qué crees que hará Hiroto si lo sabe ah? Te odiará! Y nosotros le diremos más cosas que tu no sabes!

-hum… ok regresaré y hablaremos – les dice y cuelga –"cielos porque tanto misterio?"

**PV Hiroto**

Ulvida volvió a entrar y se veía algo confundida, como si algo le preocupara, era el momento de preguntarle sobre todo lo que sucedía desde que llegamos a la mansión.

-quien era? –le volví a preguntar

-era Midorikawa-

Claro y lo dice así de simple, porque la llamaría? Y porque me molesta? En fin…

-ah para que? –le pregunté, rayos ya pregunté

-solo estaba preguntando por mí ^^… que tierno no?

-hum… si si como sea

-regresemos…

-ya? – creo que el agradable ambiente se había perdido

…

-haruna! – la llama Tachimukai abrazándole

-que pasa? –pregunta sonriendo

-puedo quedarme un rato contigo

-eh si ^/^

-la verdad, esa historia de Midorikawa… hum

- si da miedo, por favor te quedas hasta que me duerma

-haha pero luego yo no podré dormir

-humm… hehe los fantasmas no existen!

-cierto! – toma su mano y suben

…

Ulvida y Hiroto regresan, bajan del auto y caminan hacia la casa

-que hora serán? –pregunta Hiroto para iniciar una conversación

-como las 9…

-ulvida espera… -

-que pasa? – Ulvida se da vuelta mirándolo, al poco instante siente los brazos de Hiroto rodearla

-no vuelvas a tratarme mal por favor – le murmura al oído haciendo sonrojarla

…

-lo sabía! Ese Hiroto y sus aires de caballero! – masculla Nagumo observando desde el tercer piso

-ya celosos – Suzuno se acerca – haha hay te la van a robar – se burla

- ¬¬ claro que no!

-si como sea… ahora debemos saber porque ese cambio repentino – dice más serio Suzuno

-ese Hiroto seguro le dijo algo! Algo dulce y tierno y la tonta se lo creyó!

-tal vez, pero hay que buscar una forma de que ella no se deje engañar de él

-aunque sea mentira o verdad, debemos conservar a Ulvida ella sabe mucho!

-no mucho, pero algo es algo

Ambos resoplan y esperan a que Ulvida llegara adonde ellos

…

-ah entonces yo tenía razón – dice Midorikawa viendo entrar a Hiroto con Ulvida – hum quiere competencia eh?

**PV Fubuki**

Cuando estábamos todos hablando se nos ocurrió la gran idea de persuadir a Ulvida, es decir acercarnos a ella para descubrirla pero… ninguno de nosotros era muy amigo de ella así que Hiroto se había ofrecido. Por eso la invitó a salir hoy, bueno todos esperábamos que él lograra descubrir cuál era el misterio.

Estaba en mi habitación y apunto de dormirme, cuando escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta, me levanté y fui a abrir

-Fubuki hablemos! – era Hiroto

-si anda pasa

-bueno después de hoy, creo que Ulvida si oculta algo pero... luego parece que quisiera contarme y luego no, no lo entiendo

-eh? Pero no descubriste nada, no le preguntaste

-no pude, tengo que ganarme mas su confianza

-bien sigue así

En eso la puerta se abre bruscamente y entra corriendo Hanako

-fubuki Fubuki! – llega saltando y nerviosa

-Hanako te pasa algo? –pregunta Hiroto muy sorprendido, incluso yo lo estaba mas

-hanako que tienes?

-fubuki… algo me pasa, creo que estoy loca

-no digas eso –le dice Hiroto

-hanako recuerdas lo que paso en las escaleras? –le pregunto

-escaleras?, no recuerdo nada sobre eso! Pero cuando estaba en mi habitación recuerdo que alguien me había cubierto la boca y me ató a una silla

-sabes quien era? –pregunta Hiroto

-no… estoy rara… tengo miedo, no sé lo que es real y lo que es fantasía, no sé si algunas cosas las soñé… la verdad no sé

-descansa, mañana podemos hablar mejor – le digo

-si ya es muy tarde – dice Hiroto

-si… eh buenas noches y lo siento

-te acompaño hanako – le dice Hiroto y ambos salen

Me preocupa mucho, ella no es así, algo la atormenta… estoy seguro que están jugando con su mente

Me fui a dormir y eso hasta recordé la historia de Midorikawa que casi no podía cerrar los ojos y dormir tranquilo.

..

-porque le ibas a decir? –pregunta Nagumó

-él…

-el nada… es un falso, mentiroso! – exclama Suzuno

-hum… -Ulvida mira hacia abajo

-aaah! Hablaremos los dos! – dice Nagumo yéndose con ella a su habitación

-que paso? Ah! Cuenta todo! Que te dijo! – le pregunta desesperado

-no exageres solo hablamos del orfanato y todo eso

-ah si? bueno que te hizo pensar en decirle!

-me dijo que éramos sus amigos

-para engañarte

-humm

-enserio! Sabias que hoy todos estaban hablando en los kioscos después de lo ocurrido en las escaleras

-eh?

-si! debemos actuar pronto o nos descubrirán además no crees que él solo te invito para sacarte información?

-eso… no lo sé tal vez… pero yo lo diré nada, por ahora

-bien… con tal de que no lo digas!

**Pv Ulvida**

Y si era verdad?

Esta noche fue diferente, creo que me estoy enamorando de él y no puedo evitarlo… me gusta.

Por otro lado Nagumo tiene algo de razón, en fin solo me queda seguir con el plan y esperar que pasara más adelante.

* * *

><p><strong>Nos leemos! ^u^<strong>


End file.
